


Slipping

by Kajos



Series: The Ride [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal, Arguing, BDSM, Bedtime Stories, Cock Rings, Collars, Episode Related, F/M, Gags, Hand Feeding, Holiday, Kneeling, Large Cock, Leashes, Light Bondage, Loneliness, M/M, Moving House, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Riding Crops, Romance, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Stubborn Josh, Stubborn Matt, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajos/pseuds/Kajos
Summary: After Leo's death everything seems more complicated. Josh doesn't know how to cope with everything and needs all his people to help him understand that it's not all on him. Matt could do with learning the same lesson.With cute moments with the kids, some angst, stubborn men and some well played politics from Helen they're back! Third story in The Ride series, best to read the first two.
Relationships: Helen Santos/Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Helen Santos/Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Matt Santos
Series: The Ride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. I'm Just

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I originally planned a longer story that went all the way to the inauguration but I didn't like some of the later parts and realised that this first section made a good story on its own. Hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are my own.

Josh had flown back to DC the day after the election. His secret service detail had gotten bigger. They didn’t want him driving anymore. Then again he wasn’t just the nominee and his wife’s collared sub he was the president elect’s collared sub. June. They’d decided to do the claiming in June and it felt forever away and yet he was sure they had no time at all to make all the needed decisions for the transitions. They let him go back to his apartment but they had changed the glass. He walked into the empty apartment and in his mind he had nothing but the fact that it was going to be a few days before the funeral where he’d see everyone. Donna was still working with the campaign end press and Helen and Matt were taking a few days. He was here to get the office up and running so they could hit the ground running.  
The morning of the funeral he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He wanted a tie. It felt wrong that he wasn’t wearing a tie. He was wearing a nice shirt and it sat well under his collar. He had his black suit on but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through this day. He knew Matt and Helen would be meeting him at the funeral and he was going to have to get him up to speed fast. He guessed Donna would be there too. He didn’t know what was going on with him and Donna. He didn’t know how everything was going to be working during the transition. During the campaign he’d generally met Matt and Helen at the Marriott when they were in town but now they were going to be around everyday. He knew that the agents did not want Matt at his town house.  
He sighed and put on his coat and grabbed his backpack. He needed to show Matt the office after the ceremony at Arlington. He needed to show him some files too. He could leave the bag in the car. 

~~*~~

The ceremony had been what he expected. He’d sat behind Matt on the end of the pew. He’d seen Toby in the back and knew that Donna had been behind him but he didn’t feel like talking. Well, that wasn’t really an option he’d barely left when he found himself talking to Matt about scheduling a meeting about the speaker race. He, unlike Barry had been in the Whitehouse He knew that it was a bad idea to meddle too much. They didn’t want people to think they had congress in their pocket or make too many enemies. Apparently though Barry who was now head of transition thought it was a good idea. Why did he need Barry? Josh had the office set up. He already knew all their people, he was ready to do this. They didn’t need Barry.  
At the office he’d asked for his messages. Josh said he’d sort them but Matt didn’t want him to until he realised just how impossible that would be. He was running through various appointments he’d already thought about.  
“We offer a Cabinet position to a Republican who can’t possibly take it?” Josh questioned.  
“Barry thought it was a good idea.” Matt told him not sure why Josh was getting so worked up.  
“Well, Barry is wrong.” Josh didn’t know why he was getting so worked up.  
“Are you unhappy with Barry as head of the transition team?” Matt asked trying to work out why Josh was shooting down all his ideas.  
“I’m unhappy with him as de facto congressional liaison.” Josh told him, sure of that at least.  
“There’s an advantage in letting him handle the transition: it keeps you from having to say no to those people that you’re going to need when you’re chief of staff.” He could see how it might have bruised Josh’s ego to have Barry put in charge but he didn’t want Josh being responsible for everything. On the campaign it was one thing but he needed Josh to start delegating if this was going to work. The man would work himself into the ground otherwise. Not to mention that Matt was hoping having Barry head the transition would leave Josh more free time with him and Helen and even some time to date Donna properly.  
“Congressman Field is here.” Well that was the end of that discussion thought Josh.  
“Thanks, I’ll be right with him.” He nodded for Josh to leave. He hesitated. Matt didn’t like that, he growled. “I served in the house for 6 years. I think I can handle 10 minutes alone with one of my closest friends in Congress.” Josh bowed his head flinching a little.  
“Thank you, sir.” Josh left. Matt wanted to grab him and make him talk. Make him listen. He had a meeting though. He’d deal with his somewhat unruly sub later.

~~*~~

The service had been lovely and Donna wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now. Soon she would be busy again. For now she’d got there early to say hi to people.  
“Hey, look at you. An office with your name on it.” Donna was impressed by the sight of Charlie sitting behind the desk, looking important.  
“Yeah got a door on it and everything.” Charlie said looking up at her and getting up to give her a hug.  
“How’s that feel? I never got above a cubicle here.” Donna pointed out to the man who originally been after a job as a bike courier.  
“Not that it’s gonna last long. New sheriffs coming to town.  
“You talk to Josh. I’m sure he’d be happy to…” they both knew Josh would but that Charlie had other things to do. The current president would kick his ass if he didn’t go to law school, particularly if he was going to keep dating his daughter.  
“What about you? Josh gonna carve out a little corner for you?” He gave her a pointed look. Everyone knew Donna wasn’t always the best at thinking of herself as accomplished or even qualified.  
“Well...Lots on his plate right now.” Donna hadn’t really talked to Josh about the new administration since the election.  
“Anything short of secretary of commerce you gotta challenge him to a duel.” He told her. Assistants needed to stick together.  
“Pistols or sabers?” Charlie was overreacting, she was sure there would be something.  
“I’m serious. He hasn’t talked to you yet?” He asked confused but not really surprised. Josh has always been oblivious. He felt for Donna who had been following him around like a puppy with a crush for so long. She needed to move on and find a good top. She deserved that.  
“Election was only three days ago. It’s complicated.” She defended him as always. He gave her a pointed look.  
“You want me to slap him around a bit? I could round up a few guys from the old neighbourhood.” He was only semi-joking. If he had to he’d have a word Josh. He’d grown a lot into being dominant over the last few years.  
“People are gathering for the thing.” Donna told him not really wanting to talk about it anymore.  
“Josh really hasn’t asked you to…”  
“Come on Charlie.” She said with exasperation. “Buy a girl a drink.”

~~*~~

More than a few people were there early and Donna saw CJ across the room. She headed over.  
“Hey, you look nice.” She told her old friend.  
“I like to tart it up for a funeral.” CJ told her. There is an awkward silence. “Hey, congratulations. I don’t think I said that.” CJ was still struggling.  
“Don’t worry about it. I mean, thanks, but yeah. Things are getting a little lost, understandably.” Donna tripped her way through a reassurance. They were all a little overwhelmed by the last week.  
“You should be proud, you ran a hell of a campaign.” They were slowly falling back into their friendship. Slowly.  
“Hey, can I ask you a favour?” Donna said not really having the courage but panicking into asking.  
“Sure, shoot.” CJ said without a moment's thought.  
“I sublet my apartment to this nervous woman from treasury but according to the campaign I’m done. So they…”  
“Oh god, you're homeless.” CJ was always quick on the uptake.  
“Can I crash at your place?” She really didn’t want to have to go ask Josh. Matt had only just got back into town, she was sure he’d want to spend the night with him.  
“Tonight?” CJ asked worried because she’d had plans.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch. I’m quiet and clean, like obsessively.” Donna started to plead.  
“No, sure. Of course. No couch. I have a guest room. I’m sure there’s a bed in there somewhere.” Donna was relieved but CJ didn’t sound quite right about this.  
“You’re sure?” She checked giving CJ a chance to tell her what it was.  
“No, of course, anytime.” CJ sounded more firm and decided that time.  
“I really appreciate it.” Donna told her old friend with a smile. She was going to be able to deal with tonight far better knowing she had somewhere to stay than not.

~~*~~

Josh finally felt his chest swell with pride at the applause following the president's words.  
“All hail the conquering heroes!” Matt went to talk to the president, they hadn’t talked still. They were both confused and Josh decided to circulate, he didn’t want to wait for Matt to decide to talk to him.  
Matt took the President’s hand.  
“Where’s your lovely wife?” he asked Matt.  
“She had to get to Huston for the kids.” He wished she could have stayed, but at least her and the kids would be here soon.  
“Lots of changes coming in your lives.” He told Matt with a grimace.  
“Yeah, I’m starting to gather.” Matt responded riley.  
“Watch out for Josh. That boy isn’t great with change.” The president told him carefully.  
“He seems to be holding up pretty well so far.” He told Jed Bartlett, he didn’t like the implication that he didn’t know his own sub.

~~*~~

Josh bumped into Amy. It was nice to have an exchange on politics for the first time that day. He didn’t see Matt’s glare or Donna’s look as he followed Amy out the room. She had some good arguments on the VP post. Josh kind of liked the idea of a woman VP.  
“We’re looking for a senior statesman. It’s about gravitas.” Josh told her.  
“You’re looking for Leo McGarry. He isn’t available.” Amy told him flatly. Josh knew she had a point, he also didn’t know if it mattered. He wasn’t sure it mattered if she convinced him since he didn’t know if Matt would actually listen. He’d probably already decided.  
Luckily Donna saved him from having to make any sort of call about it.  
“Is the president still here?” He asked her, wanting to talk to him sometime.  
“He left a while ago but he invited people to the residence.” She told him.  
“What about the president-elect?” Josh asked not wanting to use his name. Donna could tell there was something up with them.  
“I think he’s on the phone in the Roosevelt room.” Yeah, Josh thought, probably offering Baker VP. He looked at Donna, they hadn’t talked much yet.  
“Great.” Josh told her. “Do you still have a key to my apartment?” Josh asked her quietly.  
“I’ve had a key for years. You change the locks?” Donna asked him back with a small smile.  
“No, you should come over.” Josh told her with a smile. He didn’t want to spend tonight with Matt. He wanted to spend it with Donna. She understood about the whole Leo thing and she wasn’t driving him crazy right now.  
“That’s sweet.” Donna gave him a pity smile. “I can’t.” For soo many reasons.  
“Why not? I thought that twitchy chick from Treasury was in your place.” he asked, surprised.  
“I asked CJ if I could stay with her.” Donna told him as an excuse.  
“So unask her!” It had been such a good idea he thought. He needed her tonight.  
“I can’t. She’ll ask why.” Donna said with her awkward whine.  
“So lie.” Josh’s voice went up with incredulity that this was going to be the roadblock his plan died on.  
“She’s my friend.” Josh could understand that.  
“Didn’t wanna ask me?” He asked. It wasn’t like he wasn’t in town. She could have just asked.  
“I didn’t know we were at that point.” She gave him a blank look.  
“Okay to have sex in a hotel, but not in my apartment.” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s a step. People get uncomfortable. I assumed you’d be one.” Donna defended. It was, she couldn’t assume he was going to drop things for her yet.  
“Uncomfortable with sex in my apartment?” He said with a chuckle in his voice. He had to admit he would have been but then he hadn’t had anyone in his apartment since Amy.  
“Are you really gonna try to convince me I’m the one who finds this all awkward?” Donna waited for Josh to come to terms with the truth.  
“No.” He said simply.  
“Thanks for asking though.” Donna told him not wanting him to look so sad. He just didn’t know what he was going to do that night. “It’s sweet.” Donna said and it was like a kick to Josh. He liked that she’d thought it sweet. He shouldn’t have asked her just to have company and avoid Matt. That wasn’t fair on her. He should be better than that for Donna. He’d fucked up too much already with her. He should be better to Matt as well, he shouldn’t keep avoiding him.

~~*~~  
He found Matt on the phone in the Roosevelt room as reported. He told him about Amy’s VP suggestion.  
“Yeah, okay.” Matt said to talking to Amy. It was the closest Josh had got to listening to a suggestion today and it wasn’t his suggestion and he was only agreeing to hear Amy out.  
“Barry Goodwin says you spoke to him about Swain for Defense.” Josh said knowing this was going to be a minefield.  
“Yeah, he thinks its a good idea.” Matt said carefully. He knew that Josh wasn’t happy with him but he still wasn’t sure what the big deal was. “You disagree?” He guessed from the look on Josh’s face.  
“Yes, sir. I do.” Josh had sir’ed him again. He didn’t like this at all. Better to get it all out at once though.  
“He also thinks I should round up those 10 extra votes for Tim Fields.” He admitted to Josh already knowing what he would think of that.  
“You can't kick the speakership to one of your best friends in Congress.” Josh was getting worked up again. It wasn’t as cute as it could be when the person he was this frustrated with was him.  
“Don't you wanna see lobbying reforms?” Matt couldn’t understand why Josh didn’t get that this was their best chance to get them.  
“Not if it means ramming it down the throat of the Democratic Caucus. Not if everything else we wanna do goes down in flames.” Josh waved his arms. How did Matt not understand that they have four years to think about here, not just one bill.  
“You shut out lobbyists' access and it'll never come back.” Matt told him, like it was the be all and end all. Josh just sighed and couldn’t look at Matt anymore.  
“If you don't have confidence in my counsel…” He started to say.  
“Is this about Barry heading up transition?” Matt did not want to deal with this right now.  
“Goodwin, the speakership, Swain.” Josh listed off all the things Matt didn’t even consult him on or listen to him about.  
“I'm sorry you were offended by my hiring Goodwin before clearing it with you.” Matt said out loud but his voice just said I don’t have to justify myself to you.  
“Backing Fields is a mistake.” Josh needed him to hear this. “The White House is a political operation. My job as chief of staff is to keep you from making political mistakes. And this is a whopper. If you're looking for a yes man, I'm not it.” Not as Matt’s chief of staff. He love the man and he may want to say yes to everything he had ever asked him to do but he also needed to honour everything Leo had taught him, including that sometimes you have to tell the President no. Matt looked like he was going to dig in on this. Josh needed some space or he was going to say something he regretted.  
“I'll be out in the lobby with Amy Gardner.” He walked out the door. Matt growled a little as the door closed. He’d seen Josh leave with Amy earlier and he didn’t want him alone with her. He needed a second though. He couldn’t believe Josh thought that. Of course he didn’t just want a yes man. Josh was being unreasonable.

~~*~~

Josh strode over to Amy, he needed to get away from the infuriating man.  
“The president-elect wants to talk to you about Carol Gellsey.” He told her, looking around for a drink. He really needed one right now.  
“Really?” She asked, shocked that Josh had actually talked to the president-elect on her behalf.  
“Yes.” He spat out. He clearly wasn’t happy.  
“You're a good man. You have a nice soul and good hair.” Amy flattered.  
“How’s the lumberjack?” Josh asked having seen something somewhere about her dating.  
“He’s a wood sculptor.” She corrected. “And he’s happy all the time, which I used to find irritating and no longer do.” Josh was glad she’d found a switch who worked for her.  
“Really?” Josh was still surprised that she found someone.  
“He doesn’t race me anywhere.” She seemed a little surprised as well as she said it.  
“That’s great.” He wished he felt like that about Matt right now instead he was just getting crushed in whatever race it was they had going. Directions would help.  
“It’s civilised.” She smiled. It was nice to see her smile.  
“That’s what it sounds like.” Josh said not wanting to commit to whether that was a good or bad thing.  
“Don’t mock. You should try it.” She told him with a look. He cringed that it was obvious that he and the Santos' were in conflict. They were quiet for a moment and then Donna came in. Amy saw her and perked up a little.  
“Donna, I have a name for you.” Amy said. Josh was confused.  
“We already did VP.” Josh butted in. “If you try to staff my whole cabinet…”  
“No. For Donna, for sex and conversation.”  
“Wow, strong sale there Amy.” Donna responded, her eyes bugging out like a rabbit in headlights.  
“Sarah Potrero. She’s a friend and you deserve someone.” She told Donna.  
“I’m not really into women.” Donna told her carefully, trying to appear grateful for the suggestion.  
“You shouldn’t be fussy. You're approaching the age where people shake their heads.” Amy told Donna flatly.  
“No, she isn’t.” Josh told her angrily.  
“We should head up to the residence.” Donna said finally getting a chance to say what she’d come in for.  
“Donna, you should give her a call. It’s what grown ups do.” Amy told her.  
“What do grown ups do?” Matt asked having only caught the very end of the statement which sounded like Amy was ordering Josh to call someone for a date. He was pretty growly right now. They all jumped at his presence.  
“Mr President-elect.” Amy said recovering first.  
“Amy, so good to see you.” He managed to say politely. He was trying not to think about her and Josh that night in New Hampshire.  
“We’ll let you guys catch up. We will go far, far away.” Josh said, trying to get away from Matt again. He didn’t want to deal with the current look in his eye.  
“Josh,” Matt said darkly, pulling the attention of his sub. Josh stopped and looked at him and knew he was very much in trouble. “I called Congressman Fields, asked him to come back over tonight.” Why was Matt telling him this?  
“Would you like me to be there?” Maybe he was trying to make it up.  
“I’ll be fine thanks.” He said in a clear dismissal of the submissive. Josh took the hint and left. He didn’t know what to make of that. He might be fired. He wasn’t sure.

~~*~~

The president told him that he and Leo were counting on him. He knew Leo had been his mentor but the way the president said it he knew that it had been more to Leo. Josh was his succession plan. He had set Josh up to carry on the good fight. He was happy to do it, he’d always been more a fighter than a lover.  
Josh went to leave. The old man needed his sleep after all. A step from the door he paused thinking about things for a moment and then turned back to the president of the United States.  
“There is one thing I wanted to ask you sir. I was going to ask Leo but I didn’t get the chance. I would understand if you thought it was inappropriate sir. With my dad gone I don't really have anyone… would you preside over my claiming ceremony, sir." Josh just about managed to look the president in the eye as he asked. Bartlett looked surprised first and then something else was in his eyes.  
"I'd be honoured Josh. I'm glad you finally found what you wanted. I know Leo always worried you'd end up like him. So buried in his job he forgot to have a life. I may not know Matt or Helen Santos well but I get the impression they won't let that happen." He gave Josh a hug. "Great things son and I expect a family to be one of them." Josh just nodded and left. As he walked out the back his agents had an SUV waiting but Josh wanted to walk. The car trailed him at a distance and he was bracketed by agents but he was alone.


	2. Sayin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are stubborn idiots and the girls are stuck in the middle.

Josh returned to the empty apartment he left that morning and collapsed on the sofa dropping his back at his feet. However pleased he was that POTUS had said yes it was sunk if the deep fear that something had broken between him and Matt and he didn't know what, or how to fix it. He was supposed to fix things. That was what he did but right now he was worried it was him that was broken. After all Donna had said no, she had thought he wasn't ready. 

He needed help. Matt had been on at him to hire a deputy all through the campaign and he would have to get a DCOS. He opened up his laptop and found a morning flight, he told the agents and then went to bed. Matt didn't need him, he might as well go sort things he could influence.

~~*~~

Matt got back to his hotel room late and was surprised when his agents were the only ones on the door. At least one of Josh's detail should be here. It wasn't until they checked the room before letting him enter that he realised Josh wasn't there.

"Can someone find out where Josh is for me?" He asked the detail.

"Badger would like a location on bulldog." His lead agent called through. A moment later he dropped his hand from his ear.

"He's secure for the night in his apartment, sir." The agent told him, keeping a professional manner. Matt thanked him and headed into his room. He had been hoping to talk to Josh. To take him down for the night. He thought that might be part of it. It had been weeks since either he or Helen found time to properly play with Josh. He had been hoping that was all this current funk was but Josh wasn't here. He supposed he hadn't actually asked Josh to come over, just assumed. Well, who was an ass on that one? 

He should call Josh and talk. Not that Josh had listened to him earlier. He couldn't go to Josh easily, that would involve a motorcade. He could order Josh over here but it was late and he knew that dragging his sub out of bed in the middle of the night was not going to be a good way to start this discussion. He would just let Josh cool off and he'd talk to him tomorrow.

~~*~~

Stood outside in the sunshine Josh was lost as Sam tried to turn him down.

“He’s the real deal Sam.” Josh knew he had to get Sam. He needed him. He needed the back up. He needed his eloquence and charm to help him get through to Matt. He needed someone people were inspired by so he could get on with the work. 

“That’s what you said last time.” Sam looked suspiciously at Josh. He didn’t look great. He was pale. Paler than Sam remembered him being. He also knew he wasn’t sleeping properly. He had his Josh twitch going that he only got after a few all nighters and too much caffeine. They had months to sort the transition. He needed to pace himself.

“Look how right I was.” Sam decided he needed more.

“You weren’t sleeping with that one.” He told the tired future COS. It came out harsher than he meant.

“Seriously? You’re going there? Cause you’ve got such a great track record.” Josh was going on the attack now. He was really strung out.

“I can’t just leave Josh. I’m engaged.” He told him. “I’m sure you can now appreciate that a bit better.” He nodded to Josh’s own collar. Josh ran a finger around it like it was chafing him, which it didn’t, he loved it. He was fine. He shoved his hands back in his pockets.

“She’s a lawyer right.” He knew Sam’s type. He wouldn’t date anyone that different even after a few years.

“Yes, I can’t just ask her to up and leave.” Josh didn’t get that, why not?

“Gods, yeah. I wonder if she could find work in DC.” Josh snarked.

“She’d have to take the bar again. Would you do that?” Josh hadn’t ever bothered to take the DC bar. He hadn’t really ever practised law. He’d got the degree to go into politics.

“Who knows.” Josh said a bit quietly. He had no idea what he was going to do if Matt did change his mind on him as COS as he seemed to be considering. “She passed it once though didn’t she?” Josh didn’t give him time to answer. “Look, I’ll give you some time to think about it. I’ll call you tomorrow and you can tell me when you’re arriving.”

“I’m not saying yes!” Sam shouted at Josh’s retreating back.

“You never said no!” He shouted back. “I’ll see you in DC.”

~~*~~

Helen arrived the next morning and went straight to the office to catch up with the boys before Donna was supposed to help her with some things. She arrived to find the place in chaos but oddly cheery. She stopped Bram.

“Matt and Josh free?” She asked him. She couldn’t see Josh in his office so assumed he was in with Matt. Bram shot her a look with surprise in his eyes.

“The president-elect is free in his office at the moment.” He told her and led her through to Matt’s office, he knocked and announced her.

“Wow, they’ve stepped it up a notch. Any idea how we turn them back down again?” She joked as she entered. Matt had stood up and moved round the desk when she was announced and gave her a kiss.

“Hey, good flight?” He asked.

“Yeah, where’s Josh?” She asked, looking around like he was going to jump out from behind the sofa. Matt turned and moved back towards his desk avoiding eye contact.

“California.” He told her. Helen’s eyes went wide.

“What’s he doing in California?” She asked as he sat back at his desk and she moved to stand in front of it.

“Not sure. He didn’t tell anyone he was going.” Matt said, still avoiding looking at his wife.

“What?! He didn’t tell the secret service?” Matt looked at her at that point.

“He did but short of getting the president to demand an explanation from them they won’t tell me why.” He glared at the door outside of which his detail was standing.

“And he didn’t tell you last night, or when you called him?” Helen demanded. Matt looked sheepish at that. 

“I didn’t see him last night and I haven’t called him, yet.” He admitted once again avoiding her eyes by fiddling with the papers on his desk. 

“Matt, what is going on?” Helen said moving a chair over and sitting down. Matt rubbed his face with both hands.

“I don’t know. We got in a fight at the thing last night over me putting Barry in charge of the transition and he told me if I wanted a yes man I should find someone else for chief of staff.” He told her with a groan. He had no idea why Josh was flying off the handle, why he wasn’t in today? Why was he picking fights? 

“Don’t tell me. You let him go back to his apartment after and didn’t call him and now you don’t want to look weak by having to ask your staff to get your sub on the line to find out why he’s on the other side of the country.” Helen knew him too well.

“How did you know?” He asked with a tired sheepish man.

“You’ve done the same to me. You're digging your heels in, dear.” She told him. “Now, I’m going to try to call Josh and you are going to have a think about that discussion from yesterday and think about what Josh was actually saying.” Helen left him to it and headed out. She didn’t instantly pull out her phone. First she found Donna who was supposed to be sitting with her to look over the house options. 

She was sitting at her desk and Helen had an idea.

“Hi Donna. You wouldn’t know why Josh is in California would you?” She asked her subs sort of girlfriend. 

“Is that where he is? Someone just said he wasn’t in this morning. Must've gone to get Sam on board for DCOS.” She said as though that was obvious.

“Sam?” Helen asked not recognising the name.

“Yeah, he and Josh have been best friends since Josh's interning days. He’s a good choice for deputy. He was deputy communications for Bartlett’s first term.” She told her as though she should already know who this was. Sometimes she realised how little she actually knew of Josh’s history. The campaign had left them knowing each other's habits and likes and dislikes pretty well but there was no time to sit around trading the stories you normally did when you dated. Then she had an evil thought.

“Thanks Donna. Just in case it doesn’t go well let’s keep this to ourselves.” She wanted Matt to squirm with no idea why Josh wasn’t there for a bit. He was getting a bit big headed and needed taking down a notch. Though it was probably hard to keep a level head being called president elect all the time.

~~*~~

“Did you just “ma’am” me?” 

Part of Donna misses being a senior assistant as the first lady elect tells her to call her Helen. It was easier when protocol was set in stone and easy. It was made worse knowing that this was Josh’s top and that she had been sleeping with him. 

“I seem to have.” She said guiltily

“Don’t do that again.” Helen instructed and Donna had to remind herself that Helen didn’t know anyone round here and might just need someone as a friend. She thought she could at least try to be that for her. Her phone rang and she moved a little away to take it.

“Hello?” She waited a moment while the other end of the call was silent.

“Hey.” Josh said eventually. He’d thought he could try and do something about at least one of his relationships. How had he got so many? He’d barely managed one in the past and suddenly he had three.

“Hey.” She said back with a small smile. She’d been a little worried that morning that he’d seemed to have taken off without telling anyone. She’d been relieved to hear he had gone to see Sam.

“How are you doing?” He tried to be polite and do the normal small talk.

“Okay. What did Sam say?” She asked hoping it had gone well. She knew something was up with Josh. She could use Sam as back up for managing him.

“He’s thinking.” Josh told her, not really believing his refusals.

“That’s good.” She was getting the impression this call wasn’t about Sam.

“Yeah, I guess.” Josh had mostly just wanted to get away for the day.

“You didn’t expect him to say yes, just like that?” She wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Sam had a life. He couldn’t just drop it. Though now she thought about it that is what Josh had done when Leo had turned up with a similar offer. The man’s loyalty knew no bounds.

“Kind of.” He admitted, he really could have used the ego boost of Sam taking him as his work like he had last time and just following him.

“He’s got stuff to figure out.” Donna said. She was sure he would come in the end but Josh needed to give him time to be Sam and think about it.

“What? It’s service to the President. What stacks up against that?” Josh proclaimed down the phone and Donna was in no doubt that there was no greater calling in the mind of Josh Lyman.

“Not everyone is like you, so…” 

“Dedicated.” Josh interrupted.

“Monomaniacal.” She said to punish him for butting in. “Was there something else?” She asked. She really should get back to Helen.

“There must be something…” Josh differed. “Oh, yeah. Are you gonna be around?” He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“When?” She asked, not sure what he was asking.

“You know, generally.” He came back. Josh was always useless at this sort of stuff. Donna knew she was going to have to help him get his head around this at some point. For now though she’d give him a chance.

“Yes. Generally, I’m gonna be around.” She couldn’t help the slight edge to her voice as she answered Josh’s odd question. 

“At some point we should probably…”

“Yeah, talk.” Donna finished for him glancing over at his top. They definitely needed to talk and work this out sometime. Josh started babbling after that and Donna checked her watch. She needed to move Helen along or they were going to get behind schedule for the day. 

“Have a good flight.” She signed off.

~~*~~

Josh got back later, he briefly considered trying to find Helen but he knew she’d been busy that day and was probably getting dinner with Matt. He wasn’t ready to see Matt again quite yet. He had hoped that Matt would call him but he hadn’t. That probably meant he was in big trouble with the top. As much as he knew it was only going to be worse for avoiding him he had wanted to have good news to give him first. Like he’d found a deputy. Instead he had nothing. When the knock came on his door he was taken back to when Helen had turned up just after they won the nomination. He hoped it might be her again. He could use the company.

When he opened the door it wasn’t Helen. It was a smiling Donna. He paused for a moment. He really didn’t think he could do sorting things with Donna right now when he had no idea where he was with Matt.

“Hi.” He said and smiled back at her unable to not enjoy seeing her. “When I said we needed to talk I didn’t really mean tonight. I’m kinda fried.” He hoped she’d just assume it was from all the travel. 

“Who said anything about talking?” Donna asked and stepped into him. She kissed him and it was amazing. He felt his eyes close as he just fell into the kiss. This was exactly what he needed he thought as they wrapped around each other and knocked the door closed. No reason to give the agents a peep show. And it would have been since they were both quickly working on zips and buttons and clasps to peel each other out of their clothes, leaving them scattered around the room on all kinds of surfaces. Josh didn’t even think about his blackberry which he’d dropped on the table in the lounge. As they reached the bed room it started to buzz but neither of them heard it wrapped up in each other as they collapsed onto the bed.

There was no talking as Josh grabbed a few condoms from the bathroom and dropped them on his bedside table before they locked lips and Donna pulled him over her. He put one on and slid into her already wet folds. They were both lost in it settling an itch that had been building in both of them for days. This first round would be quick and simple and just what they needed. Josh thrust firm and steady into her slowly adjusting his angle until her eyes blew wide and she gasped sharper and quicker both of them building faster and faster. He could tell when she was going to go and held out a little longer continuing to thrust through her orgasm seeing how long he could keep her going before letting himself over the edge and falling next to her gasping.

He’d needed that but there was still a small empty ache in his heart. He needed more but that wasn’t something Donna could fix. That wasn’t her part of his heart. She was perfect. She was one thing he needed. She would have been enough if he hadn’t known he could have had the rest if he hadn’t messed it up. He held Donna close as they both came down. He was so glad she’d come over, she at least seemed to understand that he needed something even when he couldn’t say it.


	3. If you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a holiday plan

Helen knew what Josh was like around the office, he was like a forest fire. Always on the move leaving destruction in his wake but with a very clear purpose that could not be stopped. Somehow you knew that however hot he burned as he moved through the office there would be new growth because of it. It didn’t make him less terrifying and hard to approach though.

He hadn’t been round to see them last night even though she knew he’d flown back. She was worried and Matt wasn’t talking about it. She wanted to just talk to Josh herself but this felt like it was something she should stay out of. Josh needed something though. He was burning out and she was worried. He couldn’t keep this up. If she went to him though she’d be taking sides, but wasn’t she taking sides anyway by not going. She really wished she understood what had been happening but based on talk around the office they’d kept the whole thing behind closed doors. Not that people hadn’t noticed that Josh was avoiding Matt while still doing his job. They needed to do something. Someone needed to step in.

~~*~~

It was early in the morning and Josh had woken up twitchy again and gone to use his laptop.

“How long have you been up?” Donna asked as she walked in dressed. It was still the middle of the night really. 

“A couple of hours.” Josh told her, not really sure it had been that long but he couldn’t sleep. 

“So last night was nice.” Donna said, trying to get Josh to talk about them before he started in on work.

“Nice?” Josh said. He’d always hated that word. What did it mean?

“It was… it was really nice.” Donna didn’t have another word she was willing to use before what she had decided she needed to say. He was going to have to live with ‘nice’. 

“On the nice scale it was way up there in terms of nice.” He said mockingly. He’d managed to go three rounds, at his age that deserved way better than nice.

“Be still and listen to me.” Donna said, her tone indicating he was about to get a serious lecture. “I don’t know what this is and you don’t either; which is perfectly fine and understandable. It all happened amid absurdly heightened emotional circumstances: the election, leo’s death, there’s been no moment to so much as take a breath, much less figure any of this out.

“And now this rollercoaster’s plunging into transition with its time-pressure demands, then the inauguration and it’s hit the ground running, and before you know it it’s midterms, the new congress. Then we’re running again. Four years becomes eight and we’ve never had the talk.

“Lose the look of panic. We don’t have to have it now. We don’t ever have to have it. But there’s a window. I’d say four weeks. If we can’t get it together in that time to figure out what we want from each other, then clearly it’s not worth the trouble.

“Meanwhile last night was lovely, I’ve already called a cab. You should go back to bed and I’ll see you in the office.” She finished her speech and left the still shocked Josh sitting at his table trying to work out if he had any idea how to answer that question.

~~*~~

Josh had come in ridiculously early then fallen asleep at his desk. It was fine. He went through the normal routine. He’d worked it out years ago. Caffeine, eye drops, more caffeine and some pain meds for his back and he was good to go for the day. He admitted he’d done this more than once that week which was the first time in a while. Still he was fine. He grabbed his blackberry. He was still waiting for the hammer to fall with Matt and it was driving him crazy. He’d missed a call a few days ago when Donna was round but he sort of assumed that Matt would bring it up and he hadn’t. He hadn’t left a message either, it had just been work. He’d got to the stage now where he was waiting for an invite since he wasn’t sure he was welcome at their hotel anymore. He knew they were going to be moving soon, maybe they would talk about that.

Everyone else was trickling in while he finally put together the schedule for the day and finished a morning call list and a briefing for Matt. He got up and followed him into his office when he arrived.

Matt listened to Josh and responded but Josh didn’t look up from his blackberry once through the whole thing. It was a little disconcerting. Particularly with the door shut so it really was just them. They talked through all the big issues and then Ronna knocked on the door and reminded Josh about his meeting with CJ. 

“Thank you Josh.” He told his sub trying to reach out.

“Thank you, sir.” He said barely glancing up from his blackberry and leaving. Matt felt like shit. Josh looked like shit. How did he let it get here. Josh was ‘sir’ing him in private and not just to maintain professionalism.

~~*~~

“He’d like to move his family into Blair house.” Josh told CJ. He’d found the note from Donna in his email on the way over. CJ gave him a look.

“I’ll have Margaret get right to it. How many rooms do you need set up? Planning to live in sin for a bit or do you need your own room?” CJ asked, needing a little gossip to lighten up her day.

“Not sure, we haven't really talked about it.” Josh told his nosey friend trying not to panic at the idea of that. He’d never moved in with anyone. What if Matt and Helen didn’t want him to move in? Obviously after the claiming...well… He focused back on work. Work he understood, though he was a little worried about the need for forklifts for disposing of dead horses. Talk about stealing the news cycle.

~~*~~

Matt called Donna into his office later when he had a free moment and Josh was still out.

“Mr President-elect.” She said as she stepped into his office staying near the door. 

“Josh seem alright to you?” Matt asked her knowing this wasn’t really appropriate but that there wasn’t anything else for it at this point.

“A little tired.” She hedged, he’d looked like shit again that morning. She was pretty sure he hadn’t slept more than an hour or so last night and had probably come straight into work after she left.

“Well, he looks like a zombie.” Matt told her frankly and she worried that he was accusing her of something. Matt needed to know what was going on with his sub.

“He may be going through an undead phase.” Donna admitted there was no getting round the fact that Josh wasn’t alright, even though she knew he’d hate that they were talking about him like this instead of working.

“You’ve seen him like this before?” Donna had known Josh a long time, maybe he’d been like this during the other transitions Matt thought. Maybe this was normal and Josh would be fine. It didn’t feel normal though.

“Hard to say. He can be a little tunnel visioned. I think he needs to power down a little.” She said trying to be subtle and hoping Matt would get the hint.

“Have you guys been spending time together? Is he having any fun?” He asked and regretted it straight away.

“Sir?” Donna couldn’t believe he’d just asked her outright about her sex life.

“It’s weird to ask.” He admitted and sighed putting his face in his hands. He looked so lost. “I’m just worried about him.”

“It’s just him, truely. He’s just amped up to a particular peak of Joshness.” She tried to reassure him. In all honesty she’d never have thought it back in the west wing but she was pretty sure there was a reason Josh had generally been better on the campaign. She was pretty sure he needed a firm hand to make him let go so he could relax. Unfortunately, he and the Santos’ seemed to be having a thing not that anyone had any idea why they were on the outs but Donna had noticed in all the talk about Blair house Josh hadn’t once been mentioned.

“Thank you. Don’t tell him I asked.” The president-elect told her. She wasn’t sure if it was an order or a request. 

“Of course not sir.” She told him and left. She couldn’t see how telling Josh that the president-elect had taken time out of his day to question her about their sex life could make things better.

~~*~~

It was a couple of days of the pressure building all around the transition offices and the first family in waiting. No one was sure what was up but Josh seemed to be sleeping in the office and mainlining red bull, enabled by Otto. He was glued to his blackberry he seemed determined to organise the entire transition in a few weeks.

Helen wasn’t sure what to do about him but had decided to focus a bit more on the long term goals in life and there was one thing she’d been thinking about for a while. She and Matt had talked about it a while back and she knew he’d be pissed she didn’t check with him before making the offer but she knew he was distracted at the moment. Plus he still hadn’t talked to Josh and she didn’t owe him anything until he sorted that mess.

“Donna, thanks for coming over.” She greeted the younger woman in their hotel suit. She had wanted to keep this out of Matt’s offices, after all this was about her doing her own thing.

“Of course.” Donna said, taking a seat.

“Can I get you anything?” Helen knew her manners. She was going to make a great host for White House functions Donna thought.

“No, thank you ma’am.” She responded, still not entirely sure of her place around Helen.

“I thought we talked about that?” Helen gave her a look. Donna screwed up her courage, someone had to tell her this and it looked like the job fell to her.

“Due respect, you may have to get used to it. Comes with the territory.” Yeah, Helen thought, the United States of America. It was a pretty big territory. Not that she wasn’t going to keep trying to get Donna herself to call her Helen. Being called ma’am by her sub’s girlfriend just felt all sorts of wrong.

“So I understand I need a chief of staff. To do what? I’m not sure.” Helen led in.

“Again, that comes down to what sort of first lady you intend to be.” Donna told her. She remembered how hard Abby Bartlett had found being first lady. It wasn’t an easy or clear role.

“Please, go on.” Helen invited, wanting to hear what Donna had to say on the role before she asked the real question.

“Well, there’s the activist model, with your own policy agenda and objectives in concert with the president’s wishes but not dependent on his staff for pursuit or implementation.” Donna remembered the arguments between Josh and Amy when she’d been the first ladies chief of staff. That hadn’t been so in concert.

“A seperate power base if you will.” Helen checked and Donna nodded. “Or?” 

“A more traditional chiefly ceremonial presence. Representing the country as a hostess goodwill ambassador, without any particular policy focus.” Donna finished. Helen was a little worried, neither of those sounded great.

“And those are my choices?” Donna gave her a reassuring smile, she actually enjoyed this. In the last week she’d got to be the old white house hand helping people understand how everything actually worked inside the west wing and right now the east wing.

“The extremes. Without presuming to speak for you. I imagine you charting a middle course.” 

“Well, I would like you to help with that.” Helen told her bluntely. 

“I’d be happy to be a sounding board, of course, anytime.” Donna replied. Clearly Helen hadn’t been as blunt as she thought.

“Well, actually I want you to help do it.” Donna was shocked, the first lady wanted her on her staff? She’d assumed Josh would offer her something. She didn’t like the idea of taking a job running press for the first lady, it would be something but she’d hoped to have moved on from that.

“Sorry?” She asked hoping she was wrong and the first lady wanted her to help her find her staff.

“Well, I need someone and you know the terrain.” She told Donna. She really wanted her on staff. Also she was pretty sure that otherwise she was going to end up in the west wing. Which would mean Josh would be her boss and that just wasn’t going to work. They’d been doing that for long enough and it wasn’t getting them anywhere.

Wait, was the first lady in waiting asking her to be her chief of staff? She didn’t even have a degree. She must be wrong.

“You’re asking me?” 

“Well apparently not very clearly.” Helen laughed this was not at all how she saw this conversation going.

“To be your chief of staff?” Donna wanted to absolutely clear on this.

“I think that you’re extremely capable. I feel that we have a rapport.” Helen told her clearly settled on her choice. Donna wanted to be flattered but there was a worry that Helen just didn’t really realise what the job involved and was just asking her because they knew each other.

“I’m flattered of course but I’m not sure I have the requisite experience.” She didn’t want to think what the press might say about a senior assistant and campaign spokesperson with no college degree being made first ladies chief of staff.

“I’ve watched you these past months. My husband sings your praises, as does Josh.” Helen tried to reassure her that this wasn’t a whim. She’d thought this through.

“That’s very nice.” Donna said sure that they were both just being polite. She was good at her job, sure but that didn’t mean she was ready for something like this.

“Matt’s going to be PO’ed, in fact, that I’m stealing you, just to sweeten the deal. Please just think about it. I just wanted to stake my claim, I guess.” She realised that this was a big choice for Donna and maybe she should give her some space.

“Thank you for considering me.” She said. That was all she knew to say after someone offered you a job.

~~*~~

“Josh to see you.” Matt looked up. This was the first unexpected Josh visit in days. He was hopeful until he saw Josh’s face. Though at least he saw Josh’s face.

“Just to...Just to..You know…” Josh rambled not sure where to start with this. How did one take the future leader of the wester world to task. “What did you say to the chinese about Kazakhstan? And more importantly, why aren’t you and I discussing it first?” Matt’s heart dropped to his shoes. 

“I need to say “Mother may I” before talking to leaders?” This wasn’t about them, it was about work again and that put him in the exactly wrong mood as they started to argue about it. He knew what he was doing damn it. There was a plan here. He took the chance to rant at Josh about the situation.

“It’s gonna be my problem.” He finished.

“Our problem, yes sir.” Josh tried to start.

“No, mine.” Matt told him. “I'll be the guy whose presidency never got off the ground because he inherited his predecessor's..” 

“You can address that at 12:01 p.m. on January 20th.” Josh butted in trying to remind Matt he wasn’t president yet.

“Well, that'll be too late.” Matt growled.

“We have…” Josh started and then corrected himself. This wasn’t the campaign the rules had apparently changed. “You have no choice, sir.” He tried to explain it all but Matt just wanted to talk to the president. Josh basically gave up at that point. 

Matt sat back behind the desk. It was the first time in days he’d actually had Josh to talk to and he’d basically shut him out of the conversation. When Josh had corrected himself he realised finally what Josh had meant before. He hadn’t been talking to Josh about things the way he had before. He hadn’t wanted to pile more on Josh's plate, but maybe that wasn’t the point. By the look of things Josh was getting the brunt of the backlash from this and he didn’t even know what was going on. That wasn’t fair. He couldn’t do anything about it now, not until Josh had his briefing and clearance but that was taking longer than expected. He swore to himself he’d try to keep his chief of staff better in the loop.

~~*~~

The next morning Sam walked into Josh’s office while he was shaving.

“I may have forgotten about the hours.” He deadpanned.

“You’re here.” Josh observed.

“So it would seem.” As far as Josh was concerned he’d won. He knew he only needed to get Sam in a room with Matthew Santos for five minutes for the man to be sold on taking the job. He’d thought this would be more like when he got Sam to follow him to New Hampshire. Now he thought about it though it was playing a lot more like when Leo got him to sign up.

“There you go.” He handed Sam a pile of files off of his desk that he’d been meaning to look at for a while. They were applications from people to be speech writers, a perfect start for Sam.

“Hey, stop. Your sentimentality is embarrassing us both.” Sam could already feel the nervous energy of Josh Lyman firing through his veins again. Making him believe again that they were needed, he was the only man Sam had ever known who didn’t even need to say “king and country” for Sam to want to sign up. He didn’t know how Josh did it. The man had little charm and wasn’t great at speeches but it was like looking at an old sergeant. Something about his own determination and battle scarred weariness dared you to give your all and see if you could match him. No one could. 

“When was the last time you took a vacation?” Josh just looked at him blankly. “Vacation? Time off from Labour? Thought to be restorative, salubrious for body and soul? Not to mention mental health.” He emphasised the last, it looked like Josh was about to lose it.

“I don’t remember.” Josh said once Sam was done. He didn’t have time to try and think when he’d last taken time off.

“If I’m your boss that’s really the wrong answer. Neuroscientists have found that when politically committed people hear political statements they respond with the emotional side of their brain. The area of the cortex where reasoning occurs is quiet.” Josh looked up from looking for something on his desk.

“So the people screaming on cable really can’t help it?” Josh smirked at the idea.

“And guys like you or me are quantifiably nuts and could benefit from the occasional break.” Sam pushed his point home giving Josh’s office full of take out and redbull a look. “You people don’t take office for another 10 weeks. I think you could afford to spend one of them lying on a beach somewhere.” Josh looked at him and realised he might be serious.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam confirmed. Then Josh was off again just assuming he’d take the job and handing him work to get started on and introducing him to the office.

~~*~~

Josh bumped into Donna not much later.

“You look terrible.” She told him. She’d had enough of skirting around it over the last few days.

“You know I never get tired of hearing that.” He shot back not sure what people really expected of him. He was trying his best.

“Mrs Santos asked me to be her chief of staff.” She told him not sure how he would react.

“Wow, that’s great.” Josh knew he’d forgotten something. He mentally kicked himself.

“I’m to think it over.” She told him angling for more of an opinion on if she should take it. Then again maybe he didn’t think he should, they weren’t sure what they were to each other after all.

“I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking deputy press secretary.” He told her and she was surprised. It was a good post. She could easily work from there upwards for the second term if they made it. “Lou’s gonna be communications director so it would be an extension of what we had on the campaign.” Suddenly something clicked for Donna.

“One thing I know for sure is, I can’t work for you. If something’s happening with us it won’t work. And if something isn’t, well, that won’t work so good either.” She said. She couldn’t deal with rumours about her only getting somewhere through the bedroom or that they’d been carrying on before when they were working together. She knew if their relationship ever went public those rumours would surface but she didn’t want to fuel that fire.

“Yeah, about that…” Josh tried to start and couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t a cliche. “Thing’s are insane. There’s no way I’ll be able to get a handle on what’s going on with us in the time frame you laid out.” He told her, really needing more time. Really needing space. He had more than just her to work out. 

“Three weeks two days.” Was all she said.

~~*~~

“Otto!” Josh hollered and Sam had flashbacks to the calls of Donna that would echo through the west wing in the past.

“There’s an intercom.” Otto pointed out as he entered Josh’s office.

“If I wanted to I’d use it. I can’t find my blackberry.” He was shoving papers about his desk in search of the device. 

“I’ve got it.” The young man said not realising the risk he was taking.

“What?” Josh asked, giving him the chance to save himself.

“I’m updating it.” He had no idea Sam could see.

“I’ve been looking for it for an hour!” Josh accused.

“I took it ten minutes ago.” Otto told him, still confused. 

“Were you planning on telling me?” Josh asked his voice peaking at impressive heights.

“You handed it to me.” Ah, to still argue logic with a tired Josh. He’d learn.

“Why would you think it would be okay?!” Josh looked like he might actually pull his hair out.

“I figured you had your office email.” Otto indicated the computer on his desk which Josh had never managed to figure it out. Josh just went to town on the kid after that ending with: 

“Get the blackberry now. GO!” He bellowed. Otto looked like a man to the noose as he went to return to the office with the device. Sam paused him and took it in to Josh. He carefully closed the door behind him.

“Otto give you that? What? You scared to face me? You little…” Josh yelled and Sam cut him off.

“Josh.”

“I need that.” He pointed at the Blackberry. Sam held on to it though.

“In a minute. I didn’t come because you’re a silver tongued recruiter or because I’m tired of summer in January. Santos may be the future this country wants. For all the partisan noises we’re a nation of centrists. He may be the right man with the right message at the right time and if he is I wanna be part of it. 

“But he can’t do it without you. Liberal Democrats will try to force him left. Moderate Republicans will fence sit as long as they can. It’s you who's gotta make this go. Who’s gonna cut through the demagoguery and timidity and make people do what they were sent here to do, actually govern. Serve the voter’s interest instead of striking poses and playing gotcha.

“It’s gonna be next to impossible if you’re at your best and, what may only be news to you, you are nowhere near your best. Take. The. Vacation. I haven’t said I’m signing on, but I can tell you this I won’t stay unless you go.

“One of us is getting on a plane tonight. If it’s you, you’re back in a week. If it’s me, I’m gone, adios, for good.”

~~*~~

“Sir, this is Sam Seaborn.” Josh told Matt in his office after he got back from the president. He looked at the man his wife had told him about a while ago once Josh was back from California. So this was Josh’s best friend. “He’ll be covering for me this week.” Josh told him and Matt thought his eyes were going to pop from his head.

“Sorry?” 

“Goodwin’s doing the transition. I’ve set some senior staff. Sam knows the players for the rest. In any event candidates aren’t going anywhere. It’s not like they’ll take director of cabinet affairs jobs in Benelux counties. Lou will be honing our message plan.” He paused when Matt still looked very confused. “I yelled at Otto for no reason. I haven’t had a vacation in, basically, ever. I will be better able to serve you and your presidency and the country if I unfog my head.” He needed to get clarity on all this and he couldn’t do it staring at the resumes and memos on his desk.

Matt wasn’t sure about this still. There was no way with the transition and the move that he or Helen could get away for the week.

“It’s… I’m messing up my life.” Josh sounded broken as he told his top that. “And I don’t know if it’s really how I want it or if it’s just some borderline or not so borderline pathetic pathological avoidance thing.” Matt was quiet for a while.

“Josh if it didn’t involve a motorcade I’d drive you to the airport myself.” Matt said firmly and saw a flicker in Josh’s eye at his words. “Tomorrow morning. Tonight we need to talk before you go. You’re not the only one with avoidance issues. Go sort your holiday” He ordered.

“Yes, Matt” Josh said with a pleased smile and heart lifted by the invitation. Matt turned to look at Sam who hadn’t said anything in that time. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too, big fan.” The quiet man responded.

“Give me a second then we should talk.” Matt said, indicating he should sit in the meantime. He picked up his phone and hit the speed dial. After a moment the other end was picked up.

“Hi hun. I know you were hoping to get started on things but I think Donna’s gonna need a week off. Also how early can you wrap up? Josh is coming over.” He smiled on the call and Sam was pleased to see that not only was the man making time for family matters and cared for Josh but he was also supportive of the burgeoning relationship between Josh and Donna. It was a good sign for his friend.


	4. Were in an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the holiday, the makeup sex. A short chapter.

Josh had called Donna and booked flights first before hastily packing. He had found an early flight so he was going to take his bags with him and go to the airport from Matt and Helen’s. He got to the hotel early and the agents let him into the suite. He sat in there on his own for a while before Helen came in.

“Josh.” She said with affection and held out her arms for a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She told him. “Why didn’t you come, why didn’t you call?” She asked, finding herself crying a little.

“I’m sorry. I kinda lost myself there.” She could hear he was close to tears as well.

“What happened between you and Matt?” She said, pulling back to look at him and seating them both on the couch.

“Nothing really. He just stopped including me in the conversation. I know he listened in the end on the speaker but he didn’t tell me that. He just keeps telling me that it’s his decision. It is but… I thought we were in this together Helen.” He was staring at the floor. Helen was quiet but didn’t remove her arms from around his shoulders.

“Matt can take the weight of the world on his shoulders at the best of times, Josh. He’s not great at letting people share it. He probably thought he was looking after you. He’s an idiot like that sometimes.” She ran her fingers through his hair hoping to relax him. Josh looked over at her and then grabbed a cushion and moved to sit on the floor and lean on her knee while she continued to massage his scalp. “Why didn’t you call me though?” Helen asked. They needed to sort this before Matt got back. She needed Josh to know that just cause he and Matt had it out shouldn’t keep him from her.

“I don’t know Helen. I just didn’t know if I could.” Josh told her feeling so much better with this. It was perfect.

“You can always call Josh. You can always come over. This means you’re always welcome.” She tugged a little on his collar. “It means you belong with us. Which is why I want you to move into Blair House with us.” She told him.

“Are you sure? I’m not claimed yet. The press might think it inappropriate.” Josh tried to think of the politics first.

“I hardly think they can think it worse than you living on your own in that brownstone.” She pointed out and it was certainly true that the press had been on about Josh and his reputation past and present a lot. “I was thinking we could give you your own suite. That way the press can’t get too bothered about it and you can have your own space if you need it.”

“My own suite?” He said confused, why would she want him in the house if she was going to put him out of the way.

“For when you want it. I expect you in with us most of the time like we were on the campaign trail.” She told her with a smile. “I’ve missed you.” Josh just smiled.

“That does sound nice. Sam’s staying at mine while I’m away so he can find a place. I’ll send him a list of stuff to box up for me.”

“I’ll tell Margaret. She’s sorting it all.” Helen told him. They sat quietly for a while just enjoying each other's presence. Josh was almost so relaxed he was asleep with his head tipped back on the couch when Matt came in he didn’t stir. Helen said nothing as he dropped his briefcase and coat before moving around to sit on the other side of Josh. He sat for a moment waiting for Josh to even acknowledge him. Finally he decided to open the discussion as he wanted to end it. He leaned forward and kissed Josh. The sub let him and opened to him groaning under the feel of his lips. When he was finished they were both gasping.

“I just wanted to get that out the way.” Matt said with a smile. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an ass.” He told Josh who was looking up at him a little confused.

“And I’ve been hiding.” He pointed out. Shifting to lean on Matt instead. “I...I should have let you get on with things without me butting in.” Josh admitted. He knew he needed to let Matt be president.

“You weren’t butting in, Josh. It’s your job to be involved and I shouldn’t have shut you out.” He stroked Josh’s head so he looked up at him. “I can’t talk about something’s with you yet. Not till after you’ve got your clearance and briefing but I should have talked to you more about the speaker. You were right. A strong congress is worth more than a yes man.” He paused for a moment. “And you Josh are worth more to me than any office. Both as my submissive and as my chief of staff.” 

Josh swallowed looking at Matt directly. He didn’t know what to say. How did he apologise? How did he explain?

“I missed you Matt.” He said. “It felt like one of us had slammed a door and I didn’t know who or how to reopen it.” Matt’s heart broke at that and He slid off of the couch so he could pull the smaller man to his chest and hold him.

“Oh, Josh. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m supposed to look after you and I’ve failed. I promise not to let you run away again.” Josh laughed at that.

“I promise not to run.” He told his top, his voice serious. They sat cuddled for a minute. 

“Good, you’ll be moving into Blair House with us then. When you get back?” Matt asked.

“Helen already gave me my orders.” Matt smiled and looked up at his wife who looked happy for the first time since they came back to DC. 

“Of course she did. Because she’s wonderful and knows what’s best for us idiots.” They all laughed at that. 

“Right now I’d say we should order some room service. Josh has a flight tomorrow and I don’t want to share you with the world tonight.” She told them. She was glad they’d got past the block tonight. She was sure they’d need to talk more. They had a lot of changes up ahead but tonight they could enjoy each other for a bit.

“Do they do good burgers?” Josh asked. 

~~*~~

The food had been good. It had been even better when they’d tried something new. Matt and Helen had sat on the couch still with their food and Josh nelt between them on the floor. They took turns to feed him his burger and fries. Josh loved it, he’d been so relaxed. Matt had loved getting to take care of Josh for the first time in days. Helen loved how quiet and connected he felt with both of them as they shared their food.

After, Josh was already pretty down. Helen went and got the lead and fetched him into the bedroom. Matt cleared the food and took off his jacket and cufflinks. He lost the tie too and rolled up his sleeves. He finished by kicking off his shoes and removed his socks. He liked the look but didn’t want to have to think about his shoes later.

Helen had stripped Josh and cuffed him to the bed by the time he got in there. He was looking forward to shopping for proper cuffs to match Josh’s collar and a couple of leads for the claiming. He knew Josh would look great. He looked pretty good on the bed right now. Helen herself was still in her blouse but had lost her skirt and panties. Matt loved the look of them both there waiting for him. This was what he wanted to come home to every night.

He crawled up over Josh and kissed him again. Then he kissed Helen. He got a little lost with her. He looked back at Josh after.

“God, how did I get this lucky?” he asked, shifting to reach down and feel where Helen had already started to prep Josh for him. “Thanks for this hun.” He said when he pushed two fingers into their sub and leaned into her for another kiss. He moved off of Josh so he could reach across Josh with his other hand and start to caress Helen’s folds.

“Matt.” They both groaned at once. There was nothing better than this. Josh and Helen kissed. As she pulled back Josh was pulling against the cuffs squirming. Helen looked at Matt and smiled.

“I think I want you both in me.” Helen told him. Matt grinned. 

“I like how you think.” Rolled across the bed to the side table. He opened the draw and fished out two condoms for them. He quickly rolled them onto them. Josh was grinning something about seeing that Matt still had condoms for both of them right there made him feel great.

Matt lifted Helen and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Josh watched as he positioned her so she was poised over them both lined up for different holes. He lowered her slowly. Josh watched her back and the muscles of Matt’s arms as she slowly took both of them. It felt amazing. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up but that wasn’t the point of this. Matt was holding there waiting for Helen to tell him to move. His arms were straining but it was pretty hot for both Josh and Helen.

Helen though was distracted as ever so slowly she was being filled fuller than she ever thought she could manage. It was forever that they were there, caught all three of them in the mesmer of that slow drop. Finally Josh bottomed out and Matt let her weight go onto him. She leaned back onto the sub so Matt could finish his thrust. 

Helen screamed from the sensation as he moved. It was amazing to know she was completely full of them both. She turned her head to see Josh. Pulling on his restraints his face screwed up in concentration. 

“Josh?” She asked. He took a moment before biting out:

“Congress. Just trying to hold out.” He told her. She smiled at Matt and he got the message leaning over her and kissing Josh.

“Good boy. Just take a moment. We can wait.” He rubbed his nose with Josh’s and kissed the side of Helen’s neck. They all just tried to hold still and breath. Slowly Josh relaxed under them. “Ready?” Matt asked them both as he pushed back up to put his weight on his arms.

“Nashua.” Josh sighed. Matt started to thrust forcing Helen off of Josh. She thrust back down trying to set an off beat, out of tempo, rhythm that drove them all crazy. Josh was trying to hold on but it was near impossible he looked like he was going to explode from the strain. Matt noticed and tapped him on the thigh.

“Go if you need to, Josh.” He gasped out and Josh howled. Matt could feel when he was done and slipping out. Helen wasn’t done yet though so he rolled onto his back next to Josh putting Helen on top so she could carry on riding him. It was gorgeous watching her above him, then he had a thought and grabbed her arse cheeks sliding his finger up into her ass. Helen couldn’t believe it as he slid his other hand around and flicked her clit. She paused shaking with the intensity of her orgasm.

Not quite done himself he rolled her again and sped up finishing with a few thrusts. He collapsed on top of his wife with a chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his head and laughed with him.

“Uh, guys. Losing the feeling in my fingers here.” Josh told them, having had time to recover. He’d moved further down the bed and it was straining his wrists.

“Sorry.” Helen told him and reached to undo the cuffs. He brought his hands down and curled into them putting an arm over them and joining their renewed chuckles.

“Josh, would you come back a day early for us?” Matt asked him once they all came down a bit.

“The kids will be here. It would be good to have some family time before you go back to work.” Helen added in.

“Yeah, sure.” Josh said barely awake and almost snoring.

“I’ll check again with him in the morning.” Matt said to Helen before getting himself up to start cleaning up.

~~*~~

“May I just say this is a truly excellent notion.” Donna said sitting next to Josh who was finally taking her to Hawaii.

“Sam’s.” Josh told her honestly.

“Of course.” Donna said not surprised that it had taken Sam to get Josh to take time off.

“The vacation. Going with you part was all me.” Josh told her with a smile and she grinned back. “I promise we can talk. I’m sorry to cut things short but Helen insisted I spend the last day of my vacation with her and Matt.”

“Josh, I don’t blame them. I can’t believe they’re letting me have you for the rest of it.” Donna said, still happy.


	5. I Wouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holiday goes well but the press machine needs feeding again...

The hotel was gorgeous and Josh was really glad he didn’t just book into a Marriott. He’d got them a suite, something that wouldn’t remind them both of the hundreds of generic hotel rooms they’d stayed in across the country. He dropped his bag as Donna stepped in behind him. They had a balcony with an ocean view and the room was airy and decorated in wood and linens. It was perfect. 

“So, we came to Hawaii.” Josh said as Donna walked around him to check out the room. 

“Yes Josh. This is indeed Hawaii.” She told him with a smile as she brushed a hand over the bedsheets. “This is amazing Josh. We can take a few days, sit on the beach and just not think about work.” She said it more in hope than expectation. She was sure that at some point Josh would give and talk about work.

“Yeah, before that though I need you to do one tiny thing for me.” He asked, biting his lip. His hands in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched as he looked her way. It was his nervous, excited, worried look she’d seen it a lot.

“What is it Josh?” She said with a sigh. 

“Could you send Helen the room's phone extension and tell her we got here okay? I left my Blackberry at the office.” He finished with a grin that Donna returned. She was amazed, he’d really left it all behind,  _ for her _ . The man was going to go crazy by the end of the week but he did it for her.

“That I can do. I’ll just go check out the balcony and call. You can do some unpacking while I’m busy.” She instructed him with a look to the bag he’d dropped carelessly by the door. He looked at his bag and wasn’t really sure what she meant. He never unpacked when he travelled. However this week was for Donna as much as him so he would follow instructions. He moved the bag to the bed and pulled out his toiletries bag.

On the balcony Donna called Helen Santos. She couldn’t believe the call she was making to the first lady in waiting.

“Donna, should you be calling? I thought you were on holiday.” Helen answered.

“Josh left his Blackberry in the office, I’m sure Sam will find it. He wanted me to let you know that we got here okay and give you the room number in case of emergency.” Donna told her trying to keep it light. Helen laughed. 

“I like it. Glad you called me. I promise I won’t hand it over except in case of invasion.” Helen’s voice sounded evil as he told her, she clearly was looking forward to the fall out when Matt realised he couldn’t get hold of Josh.

“Thank you. I’m sorry to steal him like this.” Donna really liked Helen, she was pretty sure she was going to take the job. 

“No, he needs the time away and you and him need to sort things. Plus it gives me time to move him in. If I leave it to him they’ll just be a suitcase in the corner for the next four years.” Helen seemed honest about it and Donna could believe it, Josh was far too used to the campaign trail. He didn’t unpack until he needed something and his clothes lived in dry cleaning bags hung on his treadmill. She glanced back into the room to see Josh just moving things from the suitcase to a draw. He was basically repacking into the draws. It was weird.

“Thanks Helen. Have a good week.” Donna was getting used to this idea of calling her Helen.

“Take care of him for us Donna, and take care of yourself. Bye.” However casual Donna was adjusting to being with Helen she still waited for her to hang up. Josh had opened her bag on the bed and was staring at the contents baffled.

“What needs hanging up?” He asked her, staring at the women’s clothes. He felt like he should know if you needed to hang out a summer dress but he really had no idea.

“I’ll sort my stuff, Josh. Thank you for unpacking though.” Donna pushed him gently away from her suitcase and Josh went holding up his hands in surrender. He walked away from her not sure what to do for a second. He had no work, no phone, no papers. He picked up the tv remote and automatically flipped to the nearest news channel. “Josh.” Donna gently admonished him and he sighed flipping to sports.

Donna didn’t need much time to unpack and get things hanging in the closet. She wandered over to sit next to Josh on the sofa. He instantly put an arm over her shoulders so she was able to sit into his side. 

“So, we came to Hawaii.” She said. 

“Yeah, we did.” He said. They both looked back over to the large bed then back to each other. Donna attacked Josh’s lips.

~~*~~

They didn’t have time to make a reservation or look for a restaurant before they got hungry that evening so they decided to just head down to the hotel restaurant. They wandered in hand in hand and got a patio table. It was a gorgeous evening and the smell of the sea floated across the beach to them as they watched the sun set.

“God, it’s beautiful here.” Josh murmured looking out over the view. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Donna responded, they still hadn’t let go of each other's hands. They were still stretched out across the table. 

“I should have brought you here years ago.” He told her, ignoring the menu and looking her straight in the eyes.

“I was your assistant Josh.” Donna said, pulling her hand away. “If you’d brought me then it would have been for work. We’d be in a crappy hotel, constantly on the move and talking to boring old men.” Josh huffed and rubbed his face. He still looked tired but less like he was about to give himself a heart attack.

“I know and if it had been anything more than that I would have been lying to you and it wouldn’t have worked. I know, but it’s taken far too long to get here.” He folded his arms and stared at the table for a moment before looking back up at Donna. “Thanks for waiting for me.” He told her. He knew she hadn’t always been there but when she hadn’t been she’d always come back.

Donna felt her eyes well. Josh had said many things to her over the past few weeks about how he’d felt but he’d never done that before. He’d never thanked him for the waiting. She hadn’t had another option though.

“I had to wait for someone to measure up. No one ever did.” Josh smiled at that. For all his arrogance this was one area where he never thought he shaped up. He never thought he was a very good sub, or switch or boyfriend. Donna knew differently. He just got scared a lot and people let him run too often. She knew what a skittish Josh looked like and she wasn’t going to let him bolt on her ever again. If she could she was going to try to stop him bolting on the Santos’ either. They were good for him. 

Josh didn’t respond, he opened his menu and looked at food. They had all week to talk and he wanted to enjoy this evening and the beach and the quiet.

~~*~~

It was an odd sort of chaos. They were moving but not really unpacking or moving out of the house back in Texas. So she was organising their personal belongings, clothes, photos and the small things of life into the huge space of Blair House. She’d picked out a set of rooms for them to keep some sort of normality.

She was putting herself and Matt in a large room with plenty of room to spare in the closet. She smiled at the left over space. She was hoping Josh would get his list to Sam soon but she was compiling her own list of things she wanted him to bring across regardless of whether it was on Josh’s list or not.

There was a smaller room next to it which she liked a lot. It was close and it was comfortable and it would work well for Josh. Across the hall were the kids rooms. She’d got some different beds for them, modern single beds and furniture to match. She’d thought about getting their stuff shipped but they were both growing out of it anyway. This way she didn’t have to dismantle their home there. This stuff they could take with them to the whitehouse in a couple of months. 

She wasn’t sure what they were going to do about Josh’s apartment though. The press weren’t going to like it if they kept it. That was an issue they could probably push back past the claiming. In the meantime she and Matt needed to check out schools. She had a meeting with the secret service later to talk about the houses and schools.

Later though Matt would be coming back here for the night. She had one thing she wasn’t letting others set up for her. She had some toys for them to hook up in the bedroom. She was looking forward to doing it with him.

~~*~~

Sam stared at yet another file. Don’t get him wrong they were good files but they were impossible to get through. They went on forever and there didn’t appear to be a filing system. He had sorted a few appointments but was still struggling to sort some things. He was also going to have to talk to Matt later, get him up to date on the main players on his schedule. He was also going to have to catch up with Lou and make sure they were ready for the press. They were going to talk about the move to Blair House and the plans with Josh.

He sighed, they needed to start getting on track. He was decided, tomorrow they were going to have a senior staff. Touch base before the start of the day. They may not have all the people they need yet but it would help if he had a morning meeting with Lou and Annabeth each morning and Josh as well when he got back. It would be a good start to things.

Lou stuck her head round the door.

“There was a note on my email saying Josh was out for the week? What’s going on?” She asked the new guy.

“He needed a vacation. He’ll be back end of the week. I’m running things in the meantime.” She gave him an inspecting look and then stepped into the office.

“You’ll do. I’ve got the media rundown for this morning. The president elect has a public appearance after lunch so we’re pulling together some language for that.” Lou handed him a file.

“I’ll have a look.” Sam told her.

“I know you used to be in communications but I’m gonna have to ask you to keep out of things unless you have my say so. Clear?” Sam felt like a small child being told not to pee on the rug.

“That’s fine. I should probably read over this and talk to the president elect when he gets here.” Just at that moment Matt Santos walked in flanked by his secret service detail heading straight for his office. There was a noticeable spring in his step. He looked confident, comfortable and cheery for the first time in the transition offices.

“Well someone got laid.” Lou muttered next to him before heading back to her own desk.

“Mr Seaborn. My office now.” He called as he passed. Sam moved to follow them to the office. He wasn’t sure what he was being summoned for. The president elect paused at his assistants desk and asked for two coffees and handed off his jacket. In his office he waved Sam to the seating area and went to put his briefcase behind the desk. “I’m assuming since you came up with Josh that you’ll want to talk before I start my schedule in the mornings?”

“Yes sir. Though if you don’t mind in future I’d like to push it half an hour. Give you a chance to settle for the day and me a chance to meet with staff so we can all brief you properly in the mornings. I’m sure Josh would have done the same if he’d had enough of his senior staff together before. I’m not up to date though so I’ll need them more.” Sam told him, dropping some files on the coffee table.

“Sounds good to me.” He said heading back to sit across from Sam. “Before we go any further though I need to confirm a few things. Did someone really mail Josh Donna’s underwear?”

~~*~~

The after lunch event was overseen by Lou. It was supposed to just be a quick couple of comments about education. He took a couple of questions and then he got hit with it.

“President Elect Santos are you aware of Josh Lyman’s affair with Donna Moss?” He was frozen for a second by the question. He had no idea how to answer. “They were seen at a hotel in Hawaii sharing a room. Has your sub to be already run off on you?” He wanted to answer but it sounded so sleazy. Lou dived in and diverted the press stopping the questioning.

“The personal life of staffers is not something we comment on.” She got him back to the motorcade without too much trouble.

“What the hell was that?” Matt asked once the door was closed.

“We should have expected this. We’ll get back and then we need to sort out a response.” 

“My sub is not running off on me.” Matt growled out.

“I know that, sir. People just want gossip.”

“I knew he was taking Donna with him before he did! God damn it!” He yelled getting mad. 

“Sir, we all know that you and Josh are solid. That man is crazy about you and for whatever reason which, to be clear, I never want to know, you and Helen are crazy about him. This is just a press rumour, we may need to tell the press about Josh and Donna dating but we need to make sure we give it the right spin.” Lou was thinking if she kept talking she might be able to stop Matt exploding over this in the car. In her mind though she was busy running through everything they needed to do. First they needed to find out what the press had and check if anything beyond the tabloids were going to pick this up.

Lou managed to keep him calm and get him back to his office. She was pleased when Sam worked out instantly that he needed to join them.

“I saw what happened.” He said as he came in. He’d been watching the coverage live. “We need to get on top of this before it spirals and they start bringing up the old rumours.” Sam told them. 

“Shit, I hadn’t thought of that. They’ll be all over this. We need to make a statement quick.” Lou responded while Matt paced.

“What rumours?! What exactly makes this more complicated than me telling them we knew about him and Donna?!” He was yelling.

“Josh had a reputation for a long time. There were a lot of women and a lot of subs who at some point or other claimed to have had something.” Sam told him. “There were rumours after some of the balls that we squashed pretty quick that he and Donna had a thing. It’ll almost certainly come up.” Sam told him. He didn’t expect a good reaction.

“What women?! Subs!” He demanded of his subs best friend.

“As far as I know nothing actually happened with any of them but Josh was good at keeping up a front. He flirted a lot. He was on lists of most eligible bachelors. So, some of the subs he flirted with and helped get cabs home after they drank too much told people he’d topped them. He used to think it was funny. Used to just smile and claim to be a gentleman.” Sam admitted knowing this was not going to go well.

“Look we need to ignore the rumours and address the current situation. We tell them that you gave Josh a week off with his girlfriend since they’ve both been working hard. Then we move straight to talking about the move and that Josh will be joining you in Blair House.” Lou told the room waiting for a response.

“We can’t just skate over Josh and Donna dating; they're going to leap all over us for that one.” Sam pointed out. “The family values guys are gonna go nuts over it.” 

“They’re already hitting us over the first family’s arrangement. They’re not going to get worse.” Lou sneered. They had been taking a lot of flak for Josh’s ethnicity, the president elect and his wife both being tops and Josh’s age. For some reason people had an issue with Matt choosing Josh because he was the same age as him. It seemed an odd old fashioned view of things but there it was.

“I don’t think we should make the statement.” Matt suddenly said.

“Sir, we need to say something or this is going to steal the news cycle for days.” Lou told him earnestly.

“The response to a personal situation needs to be personal but it shouldn’t come from me. It’ll make me look distracted. I think we should get Helen to do it.” He told the two of them leaning against the desk.

“That…” Sam paused looking surprised. “That could work. Keeps it a no comment from the office but puts the story down.”

“Help Helen’s image as well. She’s been pretty quiet for a while. It’ll make it a family issue but also paints her as in charge and in control. She tells the world and charms them with it.” Lou followed. “We need to get her on a talk show. Make this feel like a coffee klatch issue. Not an announcement, just a talk. Nothing more to see here then talking about the Blair House.”

“Why not at Blair House? See if we can get someone interested in a tour and a chat with the future first lady. Delays the response till the morning but that way we don’t look too reactive either.” Sam suggested that way they could play the whole thing down and not pull attention. Josh would certainly like it.


	6. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tells Josh they can't have a dog, Helen tells the press she has been scheming, Donna moves off CJ's couch.

Josh woke to the warm sea breeze and a warm body in his arms. He knew straight away who it was. There were only three people he would wake next to and they were far too small to be Matt. He could tell Helen and Donna apart straight away. Donna was quiet in her sleep and her breathing. Helen snored softly, barely at all but he was used to it. The smell gave them away too. Donna didn’t wear much scent and it was soft. She smelt simple and like her. With Helen there was always the smell of her hair, floral and her sharp but subtle perfume and always the spicy undertones of Matt which she seemed to carry with her. She moved and stretched. 

“Morning.” He mumbled to her, she rolled over to face him still in his arms.

“Morning.” Josh loved this quiet, they didn’t need to get up. There was no pressing work to do. They could lie here forever. Then Donna’s stomach rumbled and Josh’s replied.

“We should get some breakfast.” Josh laughed. 

“Hmm, in a minute.” Donna said swinging a leg over his hips and pulling him closer. Josh was still sleepy and his morning wood hadn’t yet flagged as she rubbed against him. He groaned at the feeling, lowering the hand on his back to reach between her legs. She was still pretty loose from the night before and getting wetter all the time as she rubbed against his thigh. He waited until she shook with her first orgasm of the morning and lifted her leg to line up. He moved in and the two of them moved together driving higher and higher. They were pressed so close together they breathed each other. The only space between them was made by gasps for breath. 

They finished and lay sweating and gasping in each other's arms while they came down.

“Hell of a start to the day.” Josh said finally.

“Well, don’t get used to it. Today we have time for that and a shower but unless you want to get up even earlier normally…” She trailed off realising that she wasn’t the one who got to decide Josh’s normal schedule anymore.

“Hey, we have a few more days at least.” He told her.

They both took lazy showers but decided to leave off trying for fun another time and just get clean that morning, both of them craving coffee and not wanting to use the stuff in the room. They got dressed enjoying their casual clothes and smiling non-stop. Josh took her hand and wouldn’t let go as they headed down for some breakfast. He’d want to do room service and hide later in the week but now he was feeling awake and well rested for the first time in months. He wanted to enjoy being out in the world for a bit.

What he didn’t expect as they and his two agents stepped off the lift and turned into the hotel atrium headed for the restaurant to see a gaggle of press. He wondered who else must be staying here until they perked up and charged.

“Mr Lyman does this mean the claiming is off?”

“Mr Lyman do you intend to be a switch again?”

“Mr Lyman how many other subs are there?” They called pushing microphones in his face. His agents reacted as one of them backing the reporters off while the other directed the two of them back upstairs. It hadn’t hit Josh up til then that he was a big name now. The press were there because he was. He was the collared sub of the president elect. He was going to be in the spotlight now and with that he’d dragged Donna into a lot of mess.

~~*~~

Helen sat in the living room at the Blake House with a smile plastered to her face. She’d already given the show a tour of the new arrangement, including what would be Josh’s room. It was a little impersonal at the moment but Sam was bringing his stuff later. Now she was sitting in the interview she’d agreed to. They’d talked about the house and becoming first lady. They’d talked about the effect of the move on the kids. She was sure that the host thought she was drawing her in though and that she was about to hit her with the big issue.

“What about Josh Lyman’s latest scandal? Off to Hawaii with his assistant?” She asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“Scandal? I think the real scandal is how long it took. Man hasn’t had a day off in years and he owed Donna that Hawaii trip. Also Donna hasn’t been an assistant for a while, a change she earned long before she got.” She had decided to present it as a given that Josh and Donna had her blessing. This interview was not about apologizing.

“Yes but with Josh Lyman’s record as a ladies man around the capitol and the only recent claim that he’s a submissive are you at all worried that he might have changed his mind and gone back to his old ways?” The interviewer wheedled trying to get a rise.

“Record? Those are rumours. Apparently if a man can dance and has the chivalry to help ladies to their cars he’s a ladies man. As to him being a submissive I have no doubt in that department. I know some dominants are intimidated by a submissive who has a voice but we love our bulldog.” She paused and decided to take control. She leaned into the interviewer. “Me and my husband know that love goes beyond power in the bedroom. Josh and Donna have had a spark for years and it hasn’t gone anywhere. It was a little painful to watch at times so we might have given him a bit of a shove. He and Donna have something that has nothing to do with their orientations. So when he needed to take a holiday and we didn’t have time to take it with him and…” she waved at the house “... we didn’t. We were glad he had someone else to take with him and make sure he wouldn’t work the whole time he was there.” 

It was enough of a gossip drop that she hoped it would stick. It was basically the truth, with the correct spin though.

“So this was your and the president elects doing?” She asked, surprised and doubtful. 

“Josh asked for a vacation and the president elect only waited for him to leave the room before he called me and warned me we were losing both of them for the week.” Helen said with a smile. “Actually I spoke to Donna when they arrived and she assured me that Josh would be resting and relaxing. We’re looking forward to having him back for a family weekend with the kids.” She wrapped up the subject nicely and the rest of the interview went well.

~~*~~

Josh was pacing the room watching the news feed on the television. He wasn’t doing well as the anchors discussed that he was going back to being a switch or even a dominant and sleeping with his assistant. The secret service were trying to work out what was going on as well. They’d asked him to stay in the room until they’d got an expanded detail in the hotel. 

Donna wasn’t sure what she should do. She could see Josh was spiraling and felt unable to sort it. She wanted to turn the screen off and tell the agents to go back to waiting outside the room. They were Josh’s connection to Washington and he didn’t want to be too far from it right now. That thought made Donna realise she was being stupid. She looked at her phone and knew she wasn’t quite up to what she should do so she called the switch board as she stepped out onto the balcony.

“Hi, it’s Donna Moss I need you to put me through to Sam Seaborn.” The phone rang for a while and then finally got picked up.

“Hello?” Sam asked and Donna sighed in relief.

“Sam, it’s Donna. I don’t know if they’ve got it to their people yet but we just got waylaid by the press on the way to breakfast. Josh is having a bit of a meltdown and I think he needs to talk to the president elect.” She explained quickly.

“Why didn’t you just call his office then?” Sam asked, confused for a second.

“Sam, I… please just help me out here.” She begged.

“I’ll transfer you across and make sure he knows to take the call. I think he could do with hearing from Josh too.” Sam admitted before the hold noise came over the line. Donna stepped back inside and stopped Josh with a hand on his arm. 

“Josh, here. Take this.” She handed him the phone with the hold sound still buzzing.

“Who?” Josh asked her as the line picked up.

“Donna?” Matt’s voice came over the speaker.

“Matt, I’m so sorry.” He told his dominant. “I didn’t realise this was going to cause trouble.” He finally sat down on the sofa.

“Josh, don’t go there. This is not your fault. The media were going to grab onto this story eventually. We’re dealing with it. How are you? Enjoying yourself?” He asked his sub worried. 

“We got caught on the way to breakfast and the agents want us in the room until they can get more bodies.” He admitted turning on the sofa so he wasn’t having to watch the screen. 

“Shit Josh. I’m sorry this is getting in the way of your vacation. Don’t worry about our end though. Helen’s doing an interview for the morning shows right now. They’re going to address it, should keep the attention on us and make it clear that this is personal not business.” Matt could admit he was a little smug at having solved it without needing Josh. 

“Helen was fine with that? She hates talking about her private life.” His mental strain was audible in his voice. 

“She suggested it, Josh. They’re talking about the house and the kids and it’s not going to be a big deal. The country is going to have to get over the fact that it’s next president isn’t an old white man with a debutant sub wife and a dog.” Matt said venting some of his own anger.

“We can’t get a dog?” Josh asked before he could think about it.

“I’ll tell you what I told the kids. They can have a dog when someone can prove to me that someone is going to have the time and ability to walk it. I can’t walk to the mailbox so for now, no dog.” Matt might have been harsh but his voice was soft.

“I’m sure we could get a dog walker.” Josh threw back smiling.

“No. I get a dog, I’m going to walk it.” He told him. 

“Well the american public will just have to deal with us not having a dog then.” Josh said his voice subdued. 

“They will Josh. You get back to your holiday. Take care of Donna.” He wanted Josh to relax, they could cope for a week.

“I’ll give a statement to the press here. Just a simple confirmation that this isn’t some crazy absconding thing.” Josh offered wanting to help.

“No Josh, you're on vacation.” Matt tried to get him to not work. He wished he was there. He knew exactly how he’d try to get his sub to relax right now if he was there. But he wasn’t there and Josh was with Donna. He didn’t want to intrude more on their time than this issue already had. 

“Do me a favour? Transfer me back to Sam. If he agrees with you I wont say a word. Otherwise, I’m giving a statement.” There was silence on the other end of the line for a while.

“Okay. But if you make that statement we’re going to talk about what a vacation means when you get home.” His voice went deeper than normal.

“Yes, Matt.” He told the future president and waited for his deputy to pick up the phone.

“Donna?” Sam asked as he picked the phone back up again in his office. 

“It’s me.” Sam moved the phone to his other ear putting down the papers he was looking at to talk to his friend and boss.

“Josh, how’s Hawaii?” He asked.

“Good, though I’d love to lose the press gaggle in our hotel atrium.” Sam sighed and he wondered why he was taking this job.

“Josh, we’re on this. The first lady…”

“I know Matt told me. Can you fax us a transcript of the interview. I want to read it before I make a statement.” Josh told him casually.

“Okay, but make sure you keep it light. It’s going to have to be a plea for privacy on your vacation. Don’t apologise for going on holiday with your girlfriend.” Sam clearly doubted that he could manage that in a statement.

“I can do that.” 

“Josh.”

“I can do that!” He said, his voice going up at the end.

“Fine, but write it down first and let Donna read it. Don’t take questions, don’t deviate from the script.” Josh was silent for a few moments. 

“Okay. I’ll sort it in a few minutes. It’ll hit here pretty quick and should make national at around the same time as you get the morning shows. I just have to wait for my extra detail to get here, should be a bit after lunch here.”

“We’ll be expecting it. I’ll make sure Matt sees it and we’ll keep this in hand. You sort that then you enjoy your vacation and don’t call.” Sam hung up on him. He stared at the phone and handed it back to Donna.

“Thanks, I needed that.” He said.

“I know.” She told him with a nod.

“I’m making a statement.” He said.

“I know. We’ll draft it together and you can read it.” She told him. He was so glad she got this. He didn’t know why he ever doubted her.

~~*~~

The plans worked or at least pushed the debates off the front of the news cycle. It didn’t get rid of the press from Josh and Donna’s Hotel but the numbers dwindled and they were able to deal with it with the expanded security detail. They’d had a couple more questions since but Matt had dealt with them.

Now Sam was knocking on the door of Blair House. A steward opened the door but Helen was coming through behind him. She took over quickly. 

“I’m not sure about the whole steward thing.” She told him. “You brought Josh’s stuff?” She made clear. 

“If I didn’t can I still come in?” 

“No.” Helen “but since you do have it, you can.” She said stepping back and waving him in.

“How do you know I have it?” He asked, he had left the boxes in the car.

“The agents are getting the boxes out and searching them. They gave me the heads up that you were here.” She told Sam as he stepped into the house.

“Oh, so I don’t need to get them in from the car?” He asked. While he’d worked in the white house this was far closer than he’d ever been to the first family. 

“No, you get to sit and talk to me. I want to get to know my husband's deputy chief of staff and my subs best friend.” She showed him into a sitting room where there was already coffee and biscuits out.

“What would you like to know ma’am?” He said sitting nervously on the edge of a sofa.

“I would like to know more about how you know Josh? We didn’t see anything of you during the campaign, I’ve met CJ, Donna, Leo and while I haven’t met Toby I can’t really do anything about that and you're likely the best source on him too.” Sam was quiet for a moment.

“I think I need to know if you're asking this as Josh’s top or the future first lady.” He said not willing to look her in the eye. 

“Let’s start with Josh’s dom.” Helen said leaning back with his mug of coffee.

“I’ve known Josh since Law school, he was ahead of me but we got set up on a blind date. I was a young switch with very little idea what I wanted and he was outwardly an older switch who was happy to deal with someone younger.” He paused to look at Helen concerned what her reaction might be. “The date both did and didn’t go anywhere. We had a few drinks, argued, I think he decided that letting me top him would be a joke and we went back to his place to watch sports.” Helen visibly relaxed. 

“We had a few too many beers and I told Josh that I was still not sure which I prefered but that I wanted to explore being a sub more. He told me that he couldn’t really help me there. He basically told me that he was a sub and I asked why he’d been set up with me when I wasn’t looking for a sub. He said that he told the friend that set us up that he was a switch looking for a switch. I asked why he lied and we got into a whole argument. I thought he should be out and he explained why he wasn’t.” Sam relaxed having got that small fact of his and Josh’s history out the way. 

“We’ve worked together on and off ever since. I don’t really know why we’re friends but after all the arguing and different approaches to how we should achieve it we have a surprisingly similar view on the world.” 

Helen considered a minute.

“So you’ve had his back for a long time even though you didn’t think he should have to hide what he was? You still have his back?” She asked leaning back.

“Of course. He’s Josh. However ineffable that man is he’s passionate about bringing about real change in this country. He’s a great political actor and a great man. I’d have and will continue to follow him off cliffs.” Sam said with a bare honesty in his eyes. Josh was his best friend. He’d bleed for the man, mostly because if there was one thing he was sure of it was that one day Josh would do the same for him.

“We can work with that.” Helen nodded and smiled.

~~*~~

Josh felt like a new man as he opened the empty suitcase and started to refill it with his clothes. It had been a great week and he and Donna knew where they stood. They were dating with intent, they both knew this was something they wanted to be a serious long term thing but that neither of them wanted to rush just for the sake of it. They were going to find two or three nights a week to date and see where they went from there.

“Looking forward to getting home?” Donna said smiling at him from across the bed.

“Yeah, it’s been a great week but I miss home.” He said smiling back at her and thinking about seeing his doms again soon. “Do you?” he asked realising she might not like him being so happy about their holiday ending.

“I don’t know. I need to find an apartment or get mine back.” She told him. “I need to work out my job as well.”

“You’re not going to take the COS job?” He’d been certain that she would. It got them out of each other's line of command and kept them close and working together at the same time.

“I want to but won’t it be hard for us? I don’t want to fight with you. All you ever did with Dr Bartlett’s chiefs of staff was fight.” Donna pointed out.

“Not a problem. Helen isn’t Dr Bartlett. She’s not going to ask you to go against us. Even if she did I’d think I’d have a bigger problem arguing with her than with you.” Josh told her. “I’m not going to be the deputy anymore. If I have a problem with Helen’s legislative agenda I’ll talk to Helen about it. I promise I will at least try not to take it out on you.” He said giving her a long look that screamed take the god-damn job. 

“Okay, I’ll take the job.” She told him smiling again. 

“And if you would help me out. I said I would move in with my top’s before we came so I now have an empty apartment. You want to keep an eye on it for me?” He asked.

“Josh, I can’t do that. I’ll sort out my apartment.” Donna said looking away.

“Donna, this isn’t just on a whim. The secret service already know the place, the windows have bullet proof glass. If you take my place then it gives us somewhere to go on evenings. I thought you might not feel comfortable about coming back to my place with the first family down the corridor.” He admitted.

“Josh, I’ll think about it. I’ll take a while to reach a choice but I will stay there in the meantime since I don’t think CJ wants me on her couch anymore.”


	7. For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets back and he, Helen and the kids chill for a few hours

Josh was getting back that afternoon so Matt had shoehorned the morning at home into his schedule. The kids were arriving at the same time as Josh so Helen was going to pick up all of them. This morning though it was just the two of them and while they’d agreed to talk about school, houses and a few other issues they were mostly putting Josh’s stuff away for him and setting up some of the toys that had arrived. Matt had insisted on wanting to set up the bed himself.

He was staring at the boxes of clothes and medication from Josh's place. Sam had been told to send all the essentials from Josh’s medicine cabinet. He had no idea. 

“Hey, hon, do you remember seeing Josh taking any of this?” He asked picking up a couple of different bottles of pills. Helen walked over from where she’d been hanging up shirts. 

“I’ve seen him knock back advil and caffeine. Why what is he supposed to be taking?” She leaned in reading the labels. 

“I don’t know for sure but there are anti-anxiety meds and a lot of blood pressure pills.” He pointed out the dosage information to her.

“Does he have any of this with him?” she asked worried.

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to talk about that.” Helen said firmly and then put the pills on the bedside for Josh. If he was supposed to be taking these she was going to make sure that he started.

“Yeah, you can have that discussion. I think I’m going to keep away from being the overbearing top for a while.” He scoffed thinking about how far wrong he’d gone with Josh lately.

“Great, I’ll look after all the kids.” Helen responded going back to Josh’s shirts.

“You know I don’t mean it that way.” Matt said, turning to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Is this all Sam brought over?” There are only four boxes and they’re mostly clothes.

“I told him to just bring over what he’d need for the next couple of months. I guess the man lives out a suitcase half the year and doesn’t need much. We can get him to move properly to the white house.” Helen reassured him. It wasn’t worth getting into it over this stuff now.

They finished up with the boxes without much more discussion after that. They split the stuff carefully between two rooms. Matt made sure Josh had a robe and some PJ’s in their bedroom along with a set of toiletries in the bathroom. Then they moved on to the more interesting set up for the day.

~~*~~

Helen was waiting at the gate when the secret service was first off the plane with the kids and her mother. She was impressed that the kids were already learning to not run off ahead of the agents. They waited till there was a single cordon formed and then they ran to hug her.

She was really happy to have her kids back with her, they were finally going to have the family back together. She glanced at the clock as she squeezed Melissa. She needed to get them moving, particularly they needed to move away from the gate so everyone else could deplane. She didn’t want to let go of her daughter though, she was getting a bit big but for now she didn’t care. She picked her up and held out a hand to Peter. 

“Come on, we need to go pick up Josh as well.” The agents were visibly pleased to be on the move again. 

“Did you and Josh make up?” Peter asked, seeming pleased with the idea.

“We weren’t fighting honey, who told you that?” She asked her son.

“It was on TV. Josh ran off with Donna because you had a fight.” He told her, he’d heard it from kids at school too.

“Well, the people on TV were wrong. Josh and Donna went on holiday because they both needed time off and they’re dating. That doesn’t mean that me, dad and Josh are fighting.” She explained as they moved around to the lounge near Josh’s gate. He was going to be another half an hour but the agents wanted them to wait in the first class lounge at the international gate as it was easier to secure.

“I thought Josh was your and Daddy’s sub?” Melissa asked. Helen sat with her on her lap.

“He is. Donna is a sub too. She and Josh have a different sort of relationship, like me and Dad. We’re both tops but we love each other. Do you understand?” She asked her daughter. Peter was nodding. Melissa looked a little confused but mostly like she wasn’t going to make any more sense of it. “So, how was your flight?” The kids got a little bored of planes on the campaign but they still enjoyed commercial flights.

Half an hour later, one of the agents told her that Josh’s plane was on the stand. They moved and secured the tunnel as they waited for the doors to open. On the other side was Josh’s agents ready to check. It took no time at all for Josh and Donna to come off the plane. They were holding hands and until Josh saw Helen and the kids and rushed over to them.

“Helen.” He said, pulling her into a deep Josh hug. “Sorry about the press. You shouldn’t have had to do that interview.” He murmured into her ear.

“It’s fine Josh. I wanted you to enjoy your holiday.” She let go of Josh and looked behind him to Donna who looked uncomfortable. “Donna, did you have a good trip?” She asked, letting Josh give the kids hugs and walked over to the woman. 

“Yes, ma’... Helen. It was lovely. I’m sorry if I caused you and the president elect trouble.” Helen waved her off.

“That’s old news. What I want to know is if you thought about my offer?” She knew that Josh and Donna must have talked about it during the week. She really hoped they’d reached a decision.

“I’d like to accept. I want to be your chief of staff.” Donna said with a smile. 

“Good. You can start Monday. We need to start planning for things.” She told Donna. 

“Thank you ma’am. I look forward to it.” She smiled at the older woman, genuinely pleased.

“Now, I need to get my family home. You have plans for the weekend?” Helen ignored Josh who was now standing waiting with the kids.

“I’m going to go pickup my things from my apartment and move into Josh’s for now.” Helen nodded and moved back to the others. 

“Well, Josh, say goodbye to Donna, we should get back to the house and stop interfering with the airport.” Helen told him, taking the kids hands. Josh seemed surprised by the instruction and then went back to Donna.

“You okay? You have the keys? You need any help moving your stuff?” He asked her.

“If I do, I’ll call Sam. He doesn’t come with extras.” She told him.

“True. I’ll see you next week?” He asked.

“Yes Josh, you’ll see me next week.” Josh nodded and then kissed her with a hand to the back of her head. She was surprised at first before responding. He broke away with a smile when Peter tried to wolf whistle and it came out half raspberry. 

“See you then.” He walked backwards a few steps finally he gave her a small wave still smiling and left with Helen and the kids.

~~*~~

Josh had sat with Peter in the car at his request and the kid had enjoyed telling him about last week's baseball game. When they arrived the kids were both excited to see their new home for the next couple of months and amazed by its size. Helen had warned them they were only using a small part of the house. They started with the den and kitchen put aside for the family. Helen had organised some comfortable furniture and plenty of space for the kids somewhere they wouldn’t expect to have visitors in. Josh liked it, it was home-like. They moved to the bedrooms after that. 

Helen showed Peter and Miranda theirs first. They were not as personal and she would have liked but they were only for the next couple of months. She had plans to decorate their rooms in the Whitehouse though. For now the rooms were comfortable and not too grown up. Helen left them to poke about and find their things while she showed Josh over to his room.

“We put your things in here for you. I hope this is alright?” She asked him. Josh was quiet for a moment as he looked at the well appointed room. It was decorated with taste. The furniture was old and matching with drapes and curtains of plush fabrics. It was great.

“It’s great.” He ran a hand over the bed. “Great.” He said biting his bottom lip. He looked at the large bed and space. 

“Come on Josh, more to see still.” She took his hand with a small smile. She knew he was sad at the sight of his own room. She drew him along to the next door. “This is your room too.” She said opening the door. “This is our room.” She told him ushering him in with a hand on his back. The top of the dresser had various pictures including one of Josh’s parents and his sister. Josh looked around and let Helen guide him to his draws. She showed him where one of his suits was hung in the wardrobe. “We don’t want you out of our room Josh. We want you here as much as you want to be here. Your room is for you and Donna. Or possibly just you when you want some space. The kids are still young, they still come in sometimes and we let them share the bed.” Helen told him softly. “But you’ll be here tonight. Orders.” She said firmly. 

Josh leaned into her and started a kiss which she took control of. He let her and held her as she took her fill from him. He loved her. He loved that sometimes it felt like she could read his mind. He loved how cared for she made him feel. The moment was broken when the children came in wanting to see their parents room. Peter pointed to the picture.

“Who’s that?” He asked, not having seen it before. Helen looked to Josh letting him answer.

“That’s my family. My mom, dad and my sister, Joanie.” He told Peter.

“Do we get to meet them?” He asked the man.

“No, Peter. My mom is flying in for thanksgiving but my dad died about eight years ago and Joanie died when I was little.” He explained gently.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, he was too young to know how to respond to that but someone had told him to say that when people say something sad has happened.

“I’m sorry too, Peter. Dad would have loved to meet you, and Joanie too I’m sure.” He told the boy smiling a little at the thought of what such a meeting would be like. “My mom is looking forward to meeting you though.” 

“When?” The kid asked, looking excited about meeting her.

“Thanksgiving.” He told him. Miranda and Helen were looking at the bathroom. When they re-emerged. 

“So, dinner is going to be a while. Dad will be home by seven.” He smiled at Josh. “He and Sam promised.”

“Well, if my blackberry and files are around here somewhere I can get caught up.” Josh said with a look to the bedside and other likely spots for his stuff.

“No, Matt has you blackberry and he’ll bring it back later but I told him to let the battery run out. You can charge it tonight and get acquainted tomorrow, until then you're still on vacation.” Helen told him sternly as she headed for the lounge with the kids.

“Then what am I supposed to do until seven?” He asked, following.

“I don’t know, watch TV, read a book, or play with the kids. Just no work.” She insisted “Don’t worry, Matt will be back later and I think you should get used to spending time with the kids.” She let Miranda drag her off for a game in her room. Josh looked around Peter had the remote and was flipping through the channels. There wasn’t much on but Josh suddenly had a thought.

“Hey Peter. Pass me that for a second.” He took the remote from the boy with a thank you and flipped to the sport channels. He was in luck there was a game on. “How’d you fancy that? Cardinal and Reds?” He asked looking at Peter. He hoped this was okay, though he knew he was eventually going to have to find something other than just baseball to bond with Peter over. 

“Yeah.” Peter said sitting down. Josh joined him on the sofa. They watched in silence for a while until Josh complained about one of the batters and discovered Peter knew his baseball history. Soon the current game was ignored as they argued about the best games of the previous year. 

Helen came back in when they both started to raise their voices and Peter screamed. She walked in with Miranda to find Peter squirming on his back and Josh tickling him. They stopped and sat straight up on the sofa when the girls came in. 

“Sorry.” Josh said, looking embarrassed.

“Seriously, I can’t believe you.” She said with a laugh. “Carry on, just keep it down a bit.” She told him and sat in an armchair letting Miranda choose. She hoped she might join her brother and Josh on the sofa but didn’t push when she crawled onto her lap.

Josh and Peter had moved from talking about baseball to talking about his favourite school subjects and things. She changed the channel to a drama she knew Miranda liked since the boys weren’t watching. Josh was busy trying to convince him that history was important and cooler than mathematics. Helen and Miranda giggled over the drama for a bit. It was nice. Josh was getting a maths lesson from Peter and it was clear that Peter was better at it than Josh.

Helen had to get up to start sorting dinner and left Josh with the kids. She was starting to feel better about it. Miranda still wasn’t sure about it but Josh was doing so well with Peter she was sure he and Miranda would work it out.

~~*~~

At half six Matt wrapped up his call like the room was on fire. He was pulling on his jacket and looking over the files on his desk as the door opened and Sam walked in,

“Ah ah ah!” He said pointing at the deputy. “No. I am going home to see Josh and the kids.” He grabbed a couple of files and put them into his case.

“Hey, hold fire.” Sam shot back holding up his hands. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to take any more calls. I also wanted to tell you to say hi to Josh. Don’t let him back in the office till Monday.” He told the latino. 

“No worries there. I’m out too unless there’s movement in Asia.” Sam nodded in understanding as Matt pulled on his coat. 

“Oh, I have Josh’s phone. You should give him that back.” He held out the blackberry. Matt took it hesitantly and paused to put it in his case. Maybe he could hide it from Josh for a few hours. He just wanted some normal family time.

“Thanks, Sam. You’ve been great the last week. Hold down the fort for a few days and you’ll have me and Josh back at the helm.” He said with a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Your welcome sir. Have a good weekend.” Sam started to duck out the door as the president elect’s phone rang. He continued when he realised it was Helen. He must have made it halfway back to his office when Lou came at him. Turns out their pick for the environmental department had a stake in an ecofriendly cosmetics company that may be using child labour. They needed to deal with that straight away. He hated to do it but he turned and headed back to tell a man he couldn’t go home.


	8. Red Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets caught at the office but eventually he gets back and the kids are in bed and it's time for him and Helen to break in the new bedroom with their sub.

Helen had heard Sam’s interruption. She knew Matt was going to be late. She needed to make sure Josh didn’t end up pulled into this as well. She’d gone ahead with dinner and told Josh it was nothing. He’d stayed quiet through dinner in front of the kids and she’d left him with them while she cleaned up and then put the kids to bed but couldn’t avoid it when Miranda refused to go to sleep unless Matt read to her.

Josh came to the door. He just stood and watched while she pleaded with her daughter to let her read the story instead. Finally he stepped in and came over. 

“Hey, Miranda. Your dad’s busy. He needs to sort some things but maybe if we start a longer book, pick one of his favourites, he’ll read it to you some more tomorrow night? How’s that sound?” He said softly. Miranda stared at him wide eyed for a few moments. Helen was sure she was going to whine again. Instead she nodded. “What’s your dad’s favourite book?” He said pointing at the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Miranda got up and took his hand leading him over there. Miranda looked carefully at the shelves and then picked out ‘First Test’ by Tamora Pierce. Josh had never heard of it before. He looked at the blurb and realised he’d probably like this as well. 

“Will you read it?” Miranda asked and Josh smiled at her and nodded. 

“Of course I will sweetpea.” He told her and took her hand and led her back to the bed. Then sat down next to her and he opened the first page:

“Alanna the Lioness, the King’s Champion could hardly contain her glee…” 

Helen watched this exchange. Josh, it turned out was good at this. She should have guessed. The man was pretty expressive with his voice and body. She watched for a bit before slipping out to check and see if there were any updates on her phone from Matt or the office.

~~*~~

“HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND A CONGRESSWOMAN?!” He yelled loudly enough to be heard by every person still in the building. He needed to tell her she was out of the running before the pictures came out in the press or the morning brought his scheduled meeting with her. He didn’t have time to waste on it tomorrow when they needed to start looking at and vetting someone else.

Sam winced as he walked out the office having told him that the congresswoman seemed to have turned off her phone for the night and was out somewhere. 

“You owe me!” Lou said as he came into his office to find her waiting.

“What, did you manage to find someone else?” Sam asked, looking at his call sheet with all the possible different numbers they had for her. 

“No, I found out which restaurant she and her husband are having their weekly, no phones dinner.” Sam’s head snapped up.

“Give me that.” He said pointing to the sheet of paper and pulling out his own phone. He started to dial as Lou followed him towards Santos’ office. Someone picked up and he asked them to take the phone to the table claiming it was an emergency. Close at least. They were all worried the President elect was going to damage himself or someone else if they didn’t get him out the building five minutes ago. 

“Hello, please hold for the president elect.” He said as he stepped back into the office.

“Is that her?” The man himself asked, pointing at the phone being held out to him. He visibly relaxed as Sam nodded and handed it over. ‘Thank you’ he mouthed to the both of them as they retreated and he took the call.

~~*~~

Josh was sitting on the floor reading while Helen looked over a school catalogue and ran her fingers through his hair when Matt finally slumped in.

“Hey.” He said to them since they didn’t seem to notice him at first.

“Oh hey.” Josh said looking up from the book and putting it down.

“Did you steal that off my daughter?” He asked, pointing at it.

“Josh put Miranda down and was enjoying it so much he didn’t want to put it down.” Helen told him with a smirk. He managed not to laugh but still smirked at the idea of Josh putting his daughter to bed and being enraptured by the small girls book about knights and horses. He had already dropped his case and jacket at the door. His tie was hanging loose. He leaned over to kiss Helen before sitting next to her and leaning down to capture Josh’s lips. There he got a bit carried away having missed the taste of his sub, the ease with which Josh yielded and let him plunder his mouth would never get old.

“Sorry,” He said, finally coming up for air to look at the both of them, “missed you Josh.” He told the sub directly. “I grabbed dinner at the office. I hope I didn’t spoil your evening?” 

“You’re here now.” Josh told him with a smile. 

“What he said.” Helen chipped in.

“I want a beer. You guys want anything?” He asked, rolling up his sleeves as he headed to the kitchen.

“Beer please.” Josh called after him. Helen didn’t add anything. Matt came back with two beers without getting into trouble. He handed one to Josh and sat back down on the sofa. “Thanks.” 

Matt couldn’t help himself and ran his hand through Josh’s wild hair. Both he and Helen were getting pretty obsessed with Josh’s hair. They all found it so relaxing. Josh leaned into his hand and chuffed.

“You remember the first time we shared a beer?” Josh asked him and Matt trawled back through his memory. 

“The patient's rights bill?” He didn’t think it had been earlier.

“Yeah, I already didn’t want you to leave Washington. Not sure I didn’t have a crush already.” Josh told him, staring at the wall ahead of him.

“Really, I thought you should run for congress and then tell me I should keep at it. I thought you didn’t understand the burden of campaigning and governing.” Matt observed his face seriously with surprise. “I had no idea.” They were all quiet for a minute. 

“You never told me I was wrong about the bill, just told me to read it, smiled and walked away. It was hot when I realised what was in there.” He craned his head back to smile at Matt and take a swig from his beer.

“Yeah, well you're easy.” He told the sub leaning forward to kiss him again. This time he didn’t pull back letting himself enjoy it. He put his beer down on the floor and Josh did the same. After a while he took a breath and grabbed Josh’s arms pulling him up into his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position since Josh wasn’t small but meant he could carry on kissing him without straining their necks. Josh was more than happy with the situation. He didn’t know how long his knees would stand it but screw them. 

Helen was loving the view though. Josh’s jumper was riding up at the back while his jeans were riding low. Matt’s hands slowly found the bare skin and started to stroke it in circles. Josh shivered at it and Helen couldn’t say still any longer. She moved on to her knees to get the height to reach Josh, her fingers curled in his hair pulling his head back so she could capture his lips instead. Matt watched moving one hand to stroke Helen’s shirt up and rub her hip. 

Josh was overwhelmed as Helen also robbed him of breath and he leaned into her. Matt’s hand returned to stop him from tipping over with a chuckle. The two pulled apart and Josh moved back to his stable seat on Matt’s lap enjoying the brush as the two men’s hard cocks touched through the fabric of their trousers.

“I think we should move this through to the bedroom. Less chance of a tumble, more comfortable.” Matt observed.

“Yeah.” Josh said, still a little out of it. Helen laughed at the glassy eyed look on Josh. He was so cute she had forgotten that somehow. It had been far too long since they’d had time. Since they’d been able to really get Josh properly down and floating.

“Come on, babe, heel.” She said taking his hand and pulling him up off the sofa to follow her through to the bedroom. A full body shudder ran through the sub as he followed her dropping his eyes to the floor walking just behind her right shoulder. Matt followed behind a firm hand resting on the back of his neck. His thumb stroking just above Josh’s collar.

In the bedroom Matt decided to give Helen some time to indulge herself. He was more of a sadist than she was but she was far more into bondage than he was. He could use a shower anyway to wash off the office. 

“I’m going to clean up. You two have fun.” He gave Helen a quick kiss and couldn’t resist growling “down” into Josh’s ear before he left. Josh dropped straight to his knees with a sigh. Matt relished the sight before he winked at Helen and moved to the bathroom already working on his shirt buttons. 

Helen wasted no time examining Josh and moving to the draw they had decided to put their toys in. She carefully selected a set of restraints and a few other items and brought them back to the bed. “Strip.” She told the kneeling sub. He was well practised by now and knew he was allowed to move for this. He started by pulling his sweater and undershirt over his head in one move and then rolled on to his feet in a surprisingly graceful motion to drop his boxers and jeans. His feet had been bare for hours so he kicked the clothes out the way and went back to his knees. He’d tried making a show of stripping and folding his clothes in the past but they’d all talked and both his dominants would rather he just got naked and Helen had actually objected to watching him trying to fold clothes.

Helen smiled wickedly when he was back to his normal waiting pose. She knelt behind him pulling first one wrist back and attaching a cuff then the over and clipping them together. Then she stroked his thighs.

“Kneel up.” She ordered and he did, feeling her attach the broad soft thigh and ankle cuffs. She considered as she attached spreader bars and decided she wanted him in them for a while so chose not to make them too long this time. Finally she picked up the last item displaying it for Josh. It was quickly becoming a favourite, she and Matt had even added a couple to the order of cuffs for the claiming. Matt had insisted on sorting the order a couple of nights ago in a moment of insomnia. 

The leash was simple, just black cotton strap with a loop at one end, a clip at the other and eyelets along the length. She clipped it to the back of Josh’s collar and pulled ever so slightly so he bowed his back a little she put an eyelet through the clip on his wrists and finished by hitching the end around the ankle bar with a slip knot. 

“Okay?” She asked him, his eyes were half closed and his dick hard and aching, beautifully presented in front of him.

“N’sh’” He mumbled. She smiled.

“Can you click?” She knew the cuffs sometimes limited his motion too much. He tried and couldn’t get a reliable click. She hummed and went back to the draw. She slipped a wrist loop over his hand and pressed a small device with a button into his hand. “Try that.” He pushed the button easily and realised it as a dog reward clicker. It worked well. When he nodded Helen grabbed the last object off the bed and Josh had known it was coming. Helen loved the black ball gag.

Josh wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He loved using his mouth during sex but Helen and Matt both loved gaging him. He liked the limitation on his speech as well. It was one less thing to think about, he used his voice all day to control and wrangle people, giving it up was just another submission, a weapon sacrificed willingly. 

Helen examined her handy work as Josh knelt held in place and ran her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes. What to do first? She thought as she heard the shower shut off and knew she didn’t have him to herself much longer. She settled on one of her favourite things kneeling in front of him and dropping her mouth to his cock. 

It was wonderful the weight and heft of him in her mouth, the strain she could feel through her hand on his hips as he pulled against the restraints. She connected the two spreaders to stop him from thrusting. She loved that she could take so much of him so easily, consume all of him. He wasn’t small but he was so much more manageable than Matt. She’d watched Josh take Matt and still had no idea how he managed it. She couldn’t even manage his head for too long before the strain was too much for her jaw.

Josh couldn’t believe the warmth surrounding him. Helen knew how to torture a man with that tongue he just held on to his selfcontrol. The restraints were welcome allowing him to focus on staving off his orgasm not having to worry about his thrust reflex. He dropped into the sensations and the need building painfully in him until he was distracted by a hand in his hair. 

He cracked his eyes open and looked up. Matt, his short hair still a little damp, stood behind him. He didn’t tell him to look away so Josh focused on his face to help himself. Matt just watched his wife enjoying herself. He hadn’t bothered with even a towel around his hips when he came out of the bathroom and was clearly enjoying the sight of his wife going down on the other man. Finally she looked up at him and he lost his control. He moved to pull her to her feet and back against his warm and slightly damp body.

“Look at him, all flushed and worked up. You do great work love. I think, though, you may be a tad overdressed.” He murmured into her ear his arms around her and one hand massaging her breast through her top and bra. She sighed back into him. 

“Hmm, probably right. You going to do something about that?” She teased him. At the invitation his hands dropped straight to her waist and yanked up her top. He stripped her efficiently rubbing himself against her rear the entire time. Josh settled a little at their feet, his breath smoothing out as he recovered, his dick still hard and jutting out in front of him.

“Shit, look at him. Waiting there for us, all needy. What you say we make him wait a little longer.” He whispered moving himself so he rubbed against her clit. She moaned out something between a laugh and a gasp.

“You’re a bad man, you know that?” She leaned forward bracing herself on the bed behind Josh as she pushed back encouraging Matt.

“Oh, I intend to be far worse than that tonight.” He said, running a hand over Josh’s cheek, his thumb caressing the gag in his mouth. He let go and went to the bedside pulling out a few condoms in both sizes. He always used them with Helen just in case and while he knew he and Josh were both clean they saved on the mess particularly when he was aiming for a few rounds which he was. For the first time ever really he was the only one of them on call. The kids were in bed and his staff had been warned, They actually had the whole night and possibly a lie in the morning for just the three of them.

He rolled on a condom and went back to his wife thrusting into her with no preamble. Helen gasped at the feel of him stretching her. He paused for a moment to let them both adjust to the tight fit and then he began to move pounding with slow deep thrusts as he kissed her back and fondled her where she was leaning over Josh. He wanted to touch so much of her, wished he could get his mouth to more of her and was thinking of changing their positions when he looked at Josh and saw the longing in his eyes. He made eye contact. 

“No talking.” He told the sub as he undid the gag and pulled it out. He guided Josh instead to Helen’s breasts his instructions clear Josh got to work, sucking and lathering them with his tongue. Helen’s moans got louder. “Josh!” Joined “Matt!” in her vocabulary. Matt took his chance to drop his hands lower. One lifting her leg so she was more open, the other rubbing at her clit. The position was hard on him. It left her off balance and forced him to bear more of the weight but it was worth it as he slipped that little bit deeper and she started shouting. 

Matt wanted to speed up and so pulled his hand back to her hip to steady her more as he thrust faster. He briefly let go though to pull Josh’s face down so he could put his tongue to better use lapping at where the two of them were joined. The sensation was overwhelming and despite his intentions otherwise he was lost. He spilled into the condom with furious thrusts as Helen screamed against him. 

It was all he could manage to gently lower her leg and hold them both steady so they didn’t fall on Josh. Once his legs were more solid he quickly lifted Helen and dropped her on the bed collapsing next to her. They both laughed and Josh nuzzled Matt’s leg. He dropped his hand to stroke and scratch Josh’s head. 

Helen curled up on her side with a good view of her boys. Finally Matt sat up and looked around the bed. He found the gag where he’d dropped it and held it back out for Josh who shook his head a little.

“Congress.” He said sadly burying his face against Matt’s leg. It wasn’t an outright refusal, Josh often used the safe word just because he needed to tell them something. “I’m struggling.” Helen propped herself up so she could see more of Josh.

“What’s wrong? Limbs okay?” Matt checked knowing Josh wasn’t young and could easily get cramps when they had him tied up like this.

“I, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” Matt looked down to see Josh was really hard still, his member almost purple. He didn’t want to let Josh come though, he hadn’t complained about the pain though.

“Do you need to come or just some help to wait?” He asked softly. Helen had settled back against the bed, Matt was on it and Josh wasn’t in immediate pain or discomfort, or at least more than he wanted to be.

“Help.” Josh asked pathetically. Matt gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up going to the draw. He dug around and came back with a simple silicone cock ring which he carefully rolled on to Josh. Josh let out a breath and some of the tension left him. He was still worked up but the strain left his shoulders and back as he slumped into his restraints. 

“Good boy.” Matt told him as he took the gag when it was presented again. He looked at Josh knelt there and decided he wanted to change the image a little. He lifted him on to the end of the bed facing across it. He undid the hitch and pushed the sub forward. “Hand first.” He warned the man, giving him a chance to object with the clicker he made sure was still in his hand. When he didn’t Matt ran his hands over the pale swell of Josh’s cheeks he noted the soft flush his arousal had brought them.

He started lazily, not striking too hard and enjoying the shivers and shakes of his sub. He slowly built, his hand growing firmer and more determined until Josh was moving with the force of his blows. He paused his breathing a little hard and looked at Josh, his arse glowed and his eyes had lost focus. He was slumped in his restraints and the bedspread was smeared from his leaking cock. Matt looked across at Helen who was lying watching. 

She said nothing. She looked happy and comfortable lying on the bed watching. He thought he could take some more time and when he shot his eyes to the draw and back to his wife she nodded to him giving him permission to continue his fun. He looked back at the mess of a sub in front of him. He grabbed a condom each off the bed and sheathed Josh and himself. He undid Josh’s wrists and moved them placing Josh’s hands on the back of his head and clipped his wrists back together. He had more motion like this but it left his back bare to Matt.

The crop he retrieved from the draw was covered in soft leather and very flexible. It was a sharp crack of pain but he knew it wouldn’t bruise too deep or leave harsh welts that would be a problem for Josh later. He ran it down his back, stroking the pale bare skin with it. 

Finally he flicked his wrist and Josh groaned around his gag. It was always hard to get Josh to this point. He didn’t like to groan or moan around the gag since it caused him to drool. When he did though it sent a surge of power through Matt for having drawn it out of him. Helen was paying more attention too. A gaged and groaning Josh was always a beautiful beast.

Matt began to lay a pattern across the flushed skin. He loved the flare of colour and the whole body flush. He finished his pattern and ran his hand over the warm red lines loving the flash and retreat of colour beneath the pressure of his hand and the blooming of its return behind it. The dominant was tempted to drop the crop and finally prepare Josh for him and take the squirming man. However the pattern was quickly diffusing and he wanted it clear and stark before he did. So he took the crop and laid the lines down twice more until the crisscross of lines stayed as he stroked Josh’s back. 

He opened and stretched the relaxed sub quickly meeting no resistance. Just before he pushed in though he decided to roll the ring back off and whisper to his love.

“You’re beautiful, I want you to come whenever you want. I want to ride your arse while your spent beneath you and then watch Helen ride you too.” He glanced at Helen who smiled and started to think about how she wanted to ride Josh when he was done.

Matt lined up and pushed in slowly watching the relaxed hole stretch around him. God, his sub was tight, his hole was always fairly tight around his girth but a week's absence made it more keen and made Matt notice it more. He had to pause for a bit once he was inside to stop himself losing it early.

Once he was ready he set a fast pace not deep or hard but fast as he tried to find the correct angle and almost cheered when Josh started to groan into his gag again. With the angle found he set up a pounding thrust. He had always preferred men for subs, Josh didn’t feel fragile like so many sub’s. Matt loved that if he wanted to Josh could have fought him but he didn’t. He loved that he didn’t worry about hurting Josh more than he liked. He wouldn’t ever be able to drive into Helen like this but Josh just took it and loved it and let him let go. He’d been big and strong since he was a teenager, he’d had to be careful but not with Josh. 

He didn’t know how long it was but he was spilling, his eyes rolling back in his head with the intensity, his hips still moving of their own accord, all rhythm and control lost. The next thing he knew Helen was behind him wrapping his arms around his chest pulling him back from Josh.

“That looked intense.” She murmured watching Josh’s empty hole flutter from the absence. Matt let Helen help him lie down to the side of Josh. He rubbed a hand through his hair turning his face so he could see how out of it Josh was drool running over his chin, his face red from being rubbed on the sheets. He looked down to see Josh had come as well. He looked up just in time to see Helen push in with her favourite strap on, it was almost as big as Matt and more solid. It was as big in her as well and she only ever got it out after Matt had been in both of them to stretch them out. 

She didn’t last long writhing quickly on the shape as Josh closed his eyes, his breathing even and soft. Matt loved this. He could swear Josh could almost fall asleep like this, he knew that soon he’d need to undo the spreaders, clips and gag or Josh would start to suffer. Helen though was almost done already struggling to thrust through her orgasm. 

She arched back and Matt put a hand on the small of her back to stop her falling backwards. She recovered and he let her move off once she could. While she sorted herself he quickly undid the clips leaving the cuffs in place and threw the bars and toys and things off the bed. He pulled Josh into his arms and held him tight.

“Hey, how ya doing Josh?” He asked, waiting for his eyes to focus again. “Come on boy,” he nuzzled his neck, “let me know you're still with us?” He popped the gag out of Josh’s mouth and passed it to Helen who was expecting it. She took it and put it in a box of things she took to the bathroom for cleaning. 

“Josh?” Matt grabbed the edge of the sheets and wiped Josh’s chin. Matt sat up pulling Josh with him. “Come on, help me out.” He said reaching for the condoms and trying to balance Josh and tie them off at the same time. Helen got back in time to take them off him and put them in the bin. “Thanks, hon.” Josh was sitting up on his own. “How about we get under the sheets? I think we’re already for a good night's sleep.” Josh followed his lead into the warmth of the covers.

Helen climbed in and stroked Josh’s face.

“You here Josh?” She asked. He gently opened his eyes meeting hers. 

“Yeah,” his voice came out hoarse. “I’m here.” 

“Good, you were amazing.” Matt told him.

“Love you.” Helen leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Love you too.” Josh told her with a smile. He craned his head round, Matt propped himself up to kiss him. “Including you there. That was unbelievable.” He said with a smirk spreading over his face, clearly he liked his new toys.

“It was.” Matt said, stealing another kiss. “Love you, now sleep.” He gave Helen a quick kiss and then pulled Josh down with him and reached up to switch off the light as Helen turned and squirmed until Josh wrapped her in his arms. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm glad to get it out. Now I can start over on what comes next and might actually get anywhere. I write in response to comments and kudos. If you want more do say, I want eventually to get to the claiming, possibly a wedding and a second claiming and a few babies but not sure if we'll make it.


End file.
